Christmas Spirit
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: Lena Luthor avait clairement prévu de passer Noël seule maintenant que sa Mère avait rejoint Lex en prison, mais c'était sans compter sur une certaine journaliste aux yeux bleus...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Comme je l'avais dit sur mon OS, voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction SuperCorp.**_

 _ **C'est une fiction que j'aurais dû commencer à poster à Noël, mais je suis incapable de tenir des délais.**_

 _ **Pour tout vous dire, j'ai un OS sur le Saint-Valentin à écrire que j'ai à peine commencé, me connaissant il sera posté à temps pour Pâques, voir même pour les vacances d'été.**_

 _ **Cette fiction aura des chapitres un peu inégaux au niveau de la taille, donc ne vous étonnez pas si un Samedi vous avez beaucoup à lire et le suivant très peu, ça sera tout à fait normal.**_

 _ **En tout cas, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **LL/KD**_

 _ **Lena Luthor ne fêtait plus Noël depuis longtemps, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de tous ses moments de joie qu'elle avait partagée avec son frère Lex.**_

 _ **Maintenant tout cela était loin, son frère était en prison, son père, le seul qui s'intéressait un peu à elle était mort et sa mère ne lui parlait plus du tout, sauf quand cela était dans son intérêt…**_

 _ **C'est pour cela qu'elle travaillait en ce 23 Décembre, avant-veille de Noël et qu'elle comptait travailler aussi le 24 et le 25, comme si c'était des jours parfaitement ordinaires.**_

\- Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers est ici pour vous voir.

 _ **Kara Danvers…**_

 _ **Sa distraction préférée…**_

 _ **Voilà qui allait au moins l'occuper pendant une petite demi-heure, voire plus, elle ne savait jamais vraiment avec la jeune journaliste…**_

\- Faites là entrer, Elise, je vous ai déjà dit que Miss Danvers avait libre accès à mon bureau.

\- Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger, _**répondit la douce voix de Kara, tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans le bureau, de sa démarche hésitante.**_

\- Vous ne me dérangez jamais Kara, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je dois boucler un article avant que Snaper ne me laisse quitter le bureau pour rejoindre ma famille pour Noël, alors je me suis dit que vous pourriez m'aider, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupée bien entendu. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, surtout qu'avec Noël qui arrive, vous avez très certainement autre chose à faire.

\- Je ne fête pas Noël, _**souffla Lena, un petit sourire qu'elle n'espérait pas trop triste jouant sur ses lèvres peintes en rouge.**_

\- Oh… Vraiment ? Pas même une toute petite fête ?

\- Mon frère est en prison, ma Mère est… Je ne sais où et je ne veux pas le savoir, quand à mon Père, il est décédé quand j'étais plus jeune, donc non, pas même une petite fête, je préfère travailler pendant les fêtes, au moins mon temps est bien utilisé.

 _ **La tête de chiot triste que lui fit Kara en retour, fit vaciller le sourire qu'elle tentait de maintenir en place.**_

\- Noël n'est pas une fête que l'on doit célébrer seul, ce n'est pas juste ! Depuis que les Danvers m'ont adoptés, ils ont toujours tout fait pour que je me sente bien le jour de Noël, que tout soit parfait, malgré le faites que mes parents me manquent toujours… Vous ne devriez vraiment pas être seule, parce que je sais ce que ça fait et c'est vraiment nul…

\- Tout va bien Kara, vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter autant pour moi. Ce n'est pas la premier Noël où je suis seule et certainement pas le dernier.

 _ **La jeune femme était adorable, elle se souciait vraiment d'elle, ce qui la changeait vraiment de toutes les autres personnes qu'elle connaissait, qui ne se souciait d'elle que parce qu'elle était une Luthor.**_

\- Vous allez venir avec moi ! _**S'exclama alors Kara, sa moue triste remplacée par un sourire enthousiasme, tandis que ses yeux bleus se mettaient à pétiller de joie.**_

\- Non Kara je ne vais pas vous déranger, comme vous le dites Noël est une fête familiale je…

\- Je ne vous aurai pas invité si je ne le voulais pas, s'il vous plait dîtes oui, en plus vous connaissez déjà ma sœur, donc vous ne serez pas entourée d'inconnus… Et on ne sera pas beaucoup, il y a juste ma Mère adoptive, Maggie la petite amie d'Alex, Alex et moi… Et ça me ferait plaisir.

 _ **Voilà, la carte avait été jetée…**_

 _ **"Ça me ferait plaisir"…**_

 _ **Et foi de Lena Luthor, il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde qu'elle voulait faire plus que de faire plaisir à Kara Danvers, surtout quand elle la regardait comme ça avec ses petits yeux de chiot battus.**_

\- Très bien, je vais venir.

 _ **Et le sourire lumineux qu'elle reçut en réponse lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait donné exactement la bonne réponse.**_

\- Maintenant que ceci est réglé, que voulez-vous savoir pour votre article ?

 _ **LL/KD**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **J'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **La suite arrive la semaine prochaine si tout va bien.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Et désolée pour ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière, j'avais prévu de publier lundi soir, comme je l'avais annoncé sur mon point du Samedi sur ma page, mais j'étais trop crevée, je n'ai même pas allumé mon ordinateur en rentrant du boulot.**_

 _ **Pour me faire pardonner, je vous publie aujourd'hui un gros chapitre, il fait 6 pages Word.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça compensera l'attente !**_

 _ **J'en profite aussi pour vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment top !**_

 _ **Pour répondre à une question que j'ai reçu en review, non je ne vais pas spécialement développer la relation Maggie/Alex.**_

 _ **Bien sûr je vais en parler, mais cette fiction est plus sur le ship SuperCorp, donc je suis désolée si certains d'entre vous voulaient que leur relation soit approfondit ici.**_

 _ **Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, je vais vous laisser lire maintenant.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Lena était stressée, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas fêté Noël et elle avait peur de tout gâcher.**_

 _ **Elle avait renvoyé son assistante chez elle à peine Kara partie et elle avait quitté LCorps et elle était partie à la recherche de cadeaux pour la jeune femme et sa famille, espérant ne pas offrir n'importe quoi.**_

 _ **Après tout, elle ne connaissait vraiment que Kara, elle n'avait vu Alex que deux fois.**_

 _ **La première fois elle avait tué un homme pour protéger Alex Danvers et la deuxième fois elle lui avait à peine parlé.**_

 _ **Maintenant elle se trouvait dans la même voiture que la jeune journaliste.**_

 _ **Lena lui avait proposé de prendre sa voiture, après tout, c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire pour la remercier.**_

\- Je préfère vous prévenir, ma sœur pense que vous êtes ma petite amie, _**laissa alors échapper Kara en levant les yeux au ciel, après avoir reçu un message sur son téléphone**_ , alors ne faites pas attention à elle si elle commence à être lourde…

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle…

\- Quand je lui ai dit que vous veniez fêter Noël avec nous, elle s'est fait des films, comme toujours… Alex est comme ça, elle est fatigante parfois, mais c'est la meilleure sœur que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir.

\- Elle a l'air d'être vraiment géniale, j'ai hâte de vraiment faire sa connaissance.

\- Elle l'est, même si elle peut prendre un peu de temps à se réchauffer quand elle rencontre des nouvelles personnes, il n'y a que Maggie qui a réussi à passer par-dessus sa carapace aussi vite.

\- Maggie qui est sa petite amie, j'ai juste ?

\- C'est ça, elle travaille dans la police, Alex est au FBI, alors elles sont tout de suite devenu proche. C'est Maggie qui a aussi fait prendre conscience à Alex qu'elle aimait les femmes et depuis, elles ne se quittent plus, des vraies siamoises.

\- Parlez-moi de votre Mère adoptive, Eliza c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça… Eliza est une scientifique, elle a tendance à s'enfermer dans son laboratoire pendant des heures et impossible de l'en faire sortir et elle fait la meilleure tarte de l'univers, chocolat et noix de pécan… Elle est censé en avoir fait pour demain, il faut absolument que vous la goutiez, c'est le paradis !

\- Vous aimez beaucoup trop la nourriture pour que cela soit normal, sourit _**avec amusement Lena**_ , vous n'avez jamais pensé à devenir chef ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là ?

\- Oh non, très mauvaise idée, je passerais mon temps à vouloir manger tout ce qui me passe sous la main, autant dire que les clients mangeraient très peu.

 _ **Un léger éclat de rire sortit d'entre les lèvres de Lena, terriblement amusée par Kara, il n'y avait pas à dire, l'idée de passer Noël en sa compagnie lui plaisait de plus en plus…**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Le reste du voyage c'était passé dans le calme, Lena avait mis la radio et elles c'étaient surprises à avoir les mêmes goûts en matière de musique, à tel point que les deux jeunes femmes c'étaient lancées dans une séance de chant, avec même un peu d'air guitare de la part de Kara.**_

 _ **Se garant dans la cours de la maison des Danvers, la jeune femme se tourna en direction de son amie, qui ne pouvait plus contenir son enthousiasme, elle était heureuse d'être à la maison.**_

 _ **Sortant de la voiture, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la porte de la maison, qui s'ouvrit en grand pour dévoiler une jeune femme, aux origines espagnoles évidentes.**_

\- Hey Kara, merci d'arriver, je n'en pouvais plus.

\- Encore ?

\- Pourquoi ? C'est souvent ? Ne me dit pas qu'elles font ça tout le temps ! _ **S'exclama d'une voix plaintive la jeune femme, faisant pouffer Kara.**_

\- Malheureusement si…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _**S'enquit Lena, pas vraiment sûre de comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver.**_

\- Eliza et Alex se sont visiblement lancées dans un nouveau débat scientifique et ça peut durer des heures.

\- Toi seule peux nous sauver de tout ça Mini Danvers ! _**Ajouta Maggie, prenant l'air le plus dramatique qu'elle avait en stock, avant de s'avancer, se plaçant face à une Lena qui n'était toujours pas vraiment rassurée, oh la conversation l'avait amusée, mais elle se sentirait toujours sur le qui-vive tant qu'elle n'aurait pas rencontré l'entièreté de la famille**_ , Lena Luthor c'est ça ?

\- Hum… Oui, c'est moi.

\- Je dois vous remercier vous savez.

\- De quoi ? _**Demanda la jeune femme, ayant visiblement du mal à comprendre pourquoi une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée, voudrait lui dire merci.**_

\- Vous avez sauvé la vie de ma petite amie il y a quelques temps, sans ça je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré et je serais très certainement en train de trainer dans un bar aujourd'hui… Au lieu de ça, je suis ici et je vais fêter mon premier vrai Noël depuis un bail, avec la personne que j'aime en plus… Alors merci…

 _ **Le regard et la voix douce de Maggie lui firent comprendre que la jeune femme ne plaisantait pas, elle la remerciait réellement…**_

\- Je suis contente de l'avoir fait, au moins mes nombreuses années à prendre des cours d'auto-défense on put servir à quelque chose.

\- Et si on rentrait à l'intérieur, _**proposa alors Kara, de la buée sortant de sa bouche tandis qu'elle parlait,**_ on y sera beaucoup mieux et en plus, il y a du chauffage et du chocolat chaud.

\- Ne compte pas de trop sur le chocolat chaud, c'est justement la raison du débat entre nos deux scientifiques.

\- La casserole et le micro-onde hein ?

\- Exactement ! Tu as devinée.

\- Je sais comment résoudre ça, allons-y !

 _ **Tirant sa valise et celle de Lena Luthor derrière elle, après les avoir sorti de la voiture sans grande difficulté, les trois jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la maison, refermant rapidement la porte afin de ne pas laisser le froid les rejoindre à l'intérieur.**_

\- Alex ? Eliza ? On est arrivées !

\- Dans la cuisine ! _**Retentit la voix d'Alex, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à la plus jeune des Danvers, visiblement ça n'allait pas être aussi simple que ça.**_

\- Non, non, je ne veux pas être mêlée à votre guerre du chocolat chaud, ou vous venez ici, ou je prends Maggie et Lena pour faire un tour chez Granny !

 _ **Si Granny ne fonctionnait pas pour faire se stopper leur débat sur le chocolat chaud, alors il ne resterait qu'une seule chose à faire et Kara n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le faire maintenant.**_

\- Tu ne mettras pas un pied chez Granny tant que tu séjourneras ici jeune fille ! _**Retentit alors la voix d'Eliza, tandis qu'elle apparaissait, rapidement suivit d'Alex,**_ ta sœur est maigre Alex, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est maigre ainsi ? Tu ne fais pas assez attention et tu…

\- Maman… Tu sais très bien que Kara mange beaucoup, sans grossir et si ça peut te rassurer, je lui laisse toujours la dernière part de pizza.

\- De la pizza comme si c'était…

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez attendre un peu pour vous disputer, parce que vous allez me faire regretter d'avoir proposé à Lena de venir avec moi.

 _ **La remarque sembla faire mouche, puisque deux paires d'yeux bruns se braquèrent sur Lena, la faisant rougir doucement, ce qui se vit extrêmement bien sur sa peau de porcelaine.**_

 _ **Elle avait l'habitude que l'attention soit portée sûre elle quotidiennement, après tout, elle gérait l'une des plus grande entreprise du pays, mais à ce moment précis c'était un peu différent, elle rencontrait la famille de Kara, et si ses personnes étaient importante pour la jeune journaliste, alors elles étaient importante pour elle.**_

\- Bonjour, _**tenta-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, ne sachant pas comment elle serait reçue, après tout, elle n'était pas vraiment prévue au programme de départ.**_

\- Lena Luthor, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir et je ne dis pas que ça parce que vous m'avez sauvé d'une balle dans la boîte crânienne. Alors comme ça ma sœur vous a invité pour fêter Noël avec nous… Vous savez que vous êtes la première personne qu'elle…

\- Alex, je t'arrête tout de suite toi et tes insinuations, Lena est une amie, certes une très bonne amie, mais c'est tout, donc occupe-toi de tes affaires, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à te botter les fesses… Et toi comme moi savons qui gagnerais à la fin.

 _ **Montrant ses muscles sous son gilet, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle avait toutes ses chances de gagner, Kara sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, tandis que les yeux bleus de Lena lui firent doucement oublier toute envie de se battre.**_

 _ **Ils respiraient la douceur et la crainte aussi, chose que la brunette ne voulait pas voir chez son amie.**_

\- Il ne faut pas se battre pour moi, vraiment, je n'en vaut pas la peine.

 _ **Posant sa main sur celle de la chef d'entreprise, Kara lui sourit doucement, tentant de la rassurer.**_

\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est toujours comme ça avec Alex, on s'aime énormément, elle est la meilleure sœur que je puisse rêver d'avoir, mais on aime bien se chamailler.

\- Est-ce que je peux dire bonjour maintenant ou est-ce que je vous laisser vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour les prochaines heures ?

 _ **La remarque eu le mérite de couper la connexion oculaire entre les deux jeunes femmes, leur faisant piquer un fard à toutes les deux, sans qu'elles n'arrivent à s'en empêcher.**_

\- Ainsi donc vous êtes la fameuse Lena Luthor, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de votre nom de famille auparavant…

\- Je fais tout pour redorer le blason de mon nom de famille Madame, je ne suis pas responsable des actions de mon frère, ni même des actions de ma Mère, mais j'en paye tout les jours les conséquences.

 _ **La stature droite qu'avait prise Lena à cet instant, montrait à quel point parler de sa famille n'était pas quelque chose qui lui faisait plaisir, mais elle subissait, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle était une Luthor et elle devrait vivre toute sa vie avec ce poids.**_

\- Lena est différente Eliza, elle a sauvé Alex et elle a aidé Supergirl à déjouer l'un des plans de CADMUS en allant contre la volonté de sa propre Mère.

\- Elle est l'une des notre maintenant, _**ajouta Alex, venant se placer de l'autre côté de la plus jeune des Luthor, qui fut surprise de ce qui était en train de se passer.**_

\- Je n'avais pas terminée, vous pouvez baisser votre garde les filles, si j'ai accepté que Miss Luthor vienne ici avec Kara, ce n'est pas pour lui reprocher ce qu'a pu faire sa famille, je voulais rencontrer celle qui a sauvé ma fille aînée et qui a réussi à devenir l'amie de ma cadette… Et vous pouvez m'appeler Eliza.

 _ **Un léger sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle serrait la main d'Eliza Danvers.**_

\- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez m'appeler Lena.

\- Très bien Lena… Et si Kara allait vous montrer où vous aller dormir… Alex a pris votre ancienne chambre avec Maggie, je vous ai préparé le chambre d'amie, tu as un matelas gonflable qui t'attends Kara, essaye de ne pas le casser, comme les autres…

 _ **Une légère rougeur prit place sur les joues de la jeune femme, tandis que la chef d'entreprise fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amie semblait soudain si gênée.**_

\- Elle t'expliquera peut-être un jour, quand elle sera décidée, _**souffla Alex, avant que Kara ne lui tape sur l'épaule, comme pour lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires.**_

\- Je vais monter nos affaires et faire faire le tour du propriétaire à Lena, essayez de ne pas ennuyer Maggie à nouveau avec vos débats, la pauvre ne va plus oser revenir ici après sinon.

\- Tu as été te plaindre !?

\- Et ne t'en prends pas à elle Alex, tous les ans c'est la même chose, faites le donc chauffer chacune comme vous l'aimez et arrêté ses débats stériles, au final de toute façon, vous finissez de toute façon par le faire.

 _ **Un léger rire sortit d'entre les lèvres d'Alex, toujours amusée de voir sa petite sœur la sermonner comme si elle était une enfant.**_

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris ?

\- Compris quoi ?

\- Que c'est devenu un peu une tradition, tous les ans, ta sœur et moi nous disputons sur comment faire chauffer notre chocolat chaud avant Noël et tous les ans depuis que tu es avec nous, tu viens faire la police. Quand tu nous as crié d'arrêter de nous disputer, c'était la première fois que tu osais réellement parler, c'était la première fois que tu t'ouvrais à nous.

\- Je n'ai pas réalisé que…

\- Adorable, ma sœur n'est-elle pas adorable Lena ? _**Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Alex, faisant rougir la principale concernée, ainsi que la destinataire de la question.**_

\- Je… Je suppose… Oui…

\- Alex arrête de les embêter et occupe-toi donc de ta petite amie deux minutes, veux-tu.

 _ **L'intervention d'Eliza eu le mérite de permettre à Kara de prendre les valises à bout de bras et d'inviter Lena à la suivre d'un regard, ce que la jeune chef d'entreprise fut ravie de faire.**_

 _ **Elle trouvait la famille de son amie amusante, mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les insinuations de sa sœur.**_

 _ **Cela serait mentir de dire qu'elle ne trouvait pas Kara belle, ou même attirante, il faudrait être idiote pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, mais elles se connaissaient à peine.**_

 _ **Jusqu'ici elles n'avaient passées que de très courtes périodes ensemble, jamais plus de quelques heures, alors ses quatre jours allaient servir de test.**_

 _ **Si elles arrivaient à s'entendre aussi longtemps, peut-être songerait-elle à inviter la brunette à un rendez-vous, peut-être…**_

 _ **Tout n'était encore que spéculation à ce stade, surtout qu'elle ne savait même pas si elle était intéressée par elle, ou par les femmes en général.**_

\- Désolée pour… Ca…, _**souffla alors Kara, rougissant légèrement, une fois qu'elles furent arrivées à l'étage**_ , elles ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher, c'est plus fort qu'elles je pense…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Kara, en faites je pense que c'est quelque chose qui arrive souvent dans les familles… Avec Lex par exemple, c'était comme ça, avant qu'il ne tourne mal bien sûr, on se chamaillait tout le temps, après c'est devenu un peu tendu, je dois bien l'avouer. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il voulait faire du mal aux autres.

 _ **L'éclat de douleur dans les yeux bleu de Lena Luthor fut impossible à occulter, perdre son frère ainsi…**_

 _ **Oh certes il n'était pas mort, mais c'était tout comme, il était tout bonnement devenu fou.**_

\- Je suis désolée de vous rappeler des choses dont vous ne voulez peut-être pas vous rappeler, promis, je vais essayer de ne plus me plaindre d'Alex pendant le reste de votre séjour ici et après même d'ailleurs !

\- Ne vous excusez pas Kara, vraiment, tout va bien, c'est juste beaucoup de souvenir, certains heureux, d'autres un peu moins, je dois juste apprendre à vivre avec… Maintenant expliquez-moi pourquoi vous dormiez avec votre sœur si vous avez une autre chambre ?

\- Quand je suis arrivée ici tout était… Trop, trop… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais Alex est devenu mon pilier, je voulais tout faire exactement comme elle et je ne la quittais pas d'une semelle, ça la beaucoup ennuyée au début d'ailleurs… Alors mes parents adoptifs ont décidés de me placer avec elle, dans sa chambre et je n'ai jamais voulu en changer. Mais je suppose que maintenant qu'Alex a une copine, la chambre d'amie va devenir ma chambre officielle quand je viens ici.

\- Et ça vous ennuie ?

\- Je n'aime pas le changement, je ne suis pas très bonne avec ce que ça implique, mais je vais m'y faire comme toujours… Du moment qu'Alex est heureuse, je suis heureuse.

\- C'est vraiment très gentille de votre part, bien que je n'aie jamais douté de cela.

 _ **Un léger rougissement prit place sur les joues de Kara, sans qu'elle n'arrive à s'en empêcher, décidément Lena Luthor lui provoquait toute sorte de réaction et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non…**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite de cette fiction et promis, cette fois-ci je n'aurais pas une semaine de retard !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Je m'excuse de publier aujourd'hui et pas hier, comme je l'avais dit sur mon habituel "point du Samedi", mais problème de flemme.**_

 _ **J'ai toujours la flemme, mais si je ne publie pas maintenant, je ne publierai jamais, donc c'est partit !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Il avait commencé à neiger à gros flocon peu après leur arrivée et la nouvelle avait ravis Kara, telle une enfant, elle avait entrainée Lena à l'extérieur, celle-ci n'ayant pas pu lui dire non.**_

 _ **Elle commençait d'ailleurs à se demander si elle y arriverait un jour, tellement la moue adorable de Kara l'avait fait craquer quand elle la suppliait.**_

 _ **Habillée d'un manteau qu'elle espérait assez chaud pour ne pas terminer malade, la jeune femme poussait une grosse boule qui allait être le corps "d'Olaf", comme l'avait déjà surnommé la journaliste, quand elle reçut quelque chose de froid dans sa nuque, poussant un cri de surprise.**_

\- Oups, pardon, _**retentit alors la voix de Kara, son ton joyeux montrant qu'elle était tout sauf désolée.**_

\- Comment ?! _**S'exclama Lena, trop choquée pour dire autre chose, tout en se retournant pour croiser le regard pétillant de son amie.**_

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, tenta-t-elle alors, sachant très bien qu'elle n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, d'ailleurs c'était un peu ce qu'elle espérait.

 _ **Lena semblait si… Coincée, ce qui était très certainement dû à son éducation, mais Kara voulait vraiment profiter de ses quatre jours pour apprendre à mieux la connaitre, alors elle comptait bien la faire sortir de sa coquille, même si elle devait employer la manière forte.**_

\- Vous cherchez la guerre ? Et bien ce n'est plus la peine de la chercher plus loin, vous l'avez trouvée ! Vengeance ! _**S'écria la chef d'entreprise, se mettant à courir après son amie, celle-ci riant aux éclats tout en essayant d'éviter ses mains qui voulaient l'attraper pour la faire tomber dans la neige.**_

 _ **Malheureusement pour elle, Kara, bien trop occupée à rire, ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la main de Lena, qui se referma sur son poignet, la faisant tomber au sol, entrainant la plus jeune des Luthor à sa suite.**_

 _ **A moitié allongée sur la journaliste, Lena essayait de reprendre son souffle, tandis que Kara elle riait toujours autant, ses yeux bleus brillant de joie.**_

\- Vous êtes une enfant Kara Danvers !

\- C'est moi l'enfant alors que c'est vous qui me poursuivez ainsi ? Hein, hein, je ne crois pas !

\- Vous êtes celle qui a commencé !

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Ok, vous voulez vraiment jouer à ça, très bien ! Préparez-vous à perdre !

 _ **Empoignant une poignée de neige, Lena entreprit de la répartir dans les cheveux de Kara, la faisant gigoter dans tous les sens, tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas utiliser trop de force, elle ne voulait pas blesser son amie en étant trop brusque.**_

 _ **D'un coup de jambe bien placé, Kara réussit à inverser sa position, se plaçant ainsi au-dessus de la plus jeune des Luthor, bloquant ses bras avec ses mains, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.**_

\- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? Faites-vous du sport ? Parce que vous êtes plus forte que vous ne semblez l'être.

\- Ma sœur travaille au FBI, vous vous souvenez ? _**Répondit tout simplement Kara, étonnée elle-même de réussir à mentir aussi bien,**_ elle m'a appris à me battre un peu, au cas où j'aurais des problèmes un jour, que je puisse me défendre.

\- C'est très prévenant de sa part, _**souffla Lena, un doux sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres, son regard finissant par s'arrêter sur les yeux bleu de Kara, s'y plongeant sans arriver à s'en sortir.**_

\- Je trouve aussi, _**acquiesça dans un murmure la jeune journaliste, se retrouvant à son tour happée par le regard hypnotique de son amie.**_

 _ **Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que les yeux de Lena étaient aussi bleus…**_

 _ **Mais avec en même temps une légère touche de vert…**_

 _ **Ils étaient beaux…**_

 _ **Vraiment beaux…**_

 _ **Peut-être qu'elle pourrait les regarder de plus pr…**_

\- Kara ! Lena ! On va manger alors dépêchez-vous de rentrer sinon il ne restera plus rien à manger.

 _ **La phrase presque criée d'Alex eu le mérite de faire se séparer Lena et Kara, cette dernière se relevant rapidement, tendant une main en direction de la chef d'entreprise afin de l'aider à en faire de même, tout en essayant de s'empêcher de rougir.**_

\- Rentrons, je connais ma sœur, elle est capable de manger tout ce que j'aime exprès pour ne pas m'en laisser.

 _ **Sans lâcher la main de Lena, Kara se mit à courir en direction de la maison, essayant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de ne pas utiliser sa super force et sa super vitesse.**_

 _ **Elle ne devait pas faire tomber la chef d'entreprise et elle ne devait surtout pas lui révéler qui elle était, non pas qu'elle n'est pas confiance en elle, loin de là…**_

 _ **D'ailleurs cela la surprenait toujours à quel point elle lui avait fait confiance rapidement…**_

 _ **Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas tout de suite, pas comme ça, Lena était déjà bien assez en danger avec son frère qui voulait la tuer, pas la peine d'en rajouter avec son identité secrète…**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **Je sais, ce n'est pas très long, mais comme je coupe tout par "scénette", j'étais obligée de couper là.**_

 _ **En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **On se dit à dans deux semaines pour la suite, la semaine prochaine je ne peux pas publier parce que je ne suis pas chez moi, je vais à la convention The 100 à Paris.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Comme promis hier sur le point du Samedi, voici le 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **Chapitre sur la journée du 24 Décembre.**_

 _ **Il est un peu moins fluffy que celui d'avant, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Kara était décidément encore plus adorable quand elle dormait…**_

 _ **De toute façon Kara était adorable dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était un fait que la jeune femme avait établi il y a quelques semaines déjà; mais là elle avait atteint un nouveau pallier sans le savoir.**_

 _ **Dans un t-shirt Batman, ses cheveux striés d'or éparpillés autour d'elle, une mèche lui barrant même le visage, Kara ressemblait à un ange…**_

 _ **Pendant un court instant, Lena se sentit coupable de la regarder ainsi, telle une psychopathe, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard.**_

 _ **Elle était totalement foutue…**_

 _ **Soupirant, la jeune femme finie par se lever, décidant de rejoindre l'étage inférieur.**_

 _ **Elle avait hésité jusqu'ici, principalement parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas les trois autres femmes aussi bien que Kara, mais aussi parce qu'Eliza Danvers lui faisait un peu peur.**_

 _ **Oh la femme était gentille, ça elle en était certaine, mais elle n'avait pas d'expérience avec une véritable Mère, l'une de celle qui s'assurait que son enfant avait tout ce qu'elle voulait, qui faisait passer sa vie au second plan.**_

 _ **Non, elle sa Mère biologique l'avait abandonné et sa Mère adoptive était en prison plus ou moins par sa faute, parce qu'elle avait tenté de suivre Lex dans ses plans de vengeance anti-alien et même avant ça, Lex avait toujours été son petit favori, Lena elle, n'était là que pour prouver que les Luthor avaient bon cœur, la preuve ils avaient adoptés une orpheline…**_

 _ **Sortant de la chambre à pas de loup afin de ne pas réveiller Kara, tout en enfilant un gilet par-dessus son haut de pyjama, la jeune femme descendit les escaliers, arrivant rapidement au rez-de-chaussée où elle retrouva Alex et Maggie en train d'avaler une quantité astronomique de Pancakes.**_

\- Bonjour, _**lança-t-elle prudemment, afin d'annoncer sa présence, ne voulant pas faire peur aux deux jeunes femmes.**_

\- Lena, entre ! Assied-toi ! _**La salua avec enthousiasme Maggie, tirant la chaise à ses côtés**_ , la mère d'Alex fait vraiment les meilleurs Pancakes que je n'ai jamais mangé et crois-moi, j'en ai goûté à pas mal d'endroit.

\- Ma petite amie est un estomac sur pattes… Ma sœur est un estomac sur pattes… Je suis entourée de personnes qui pensent avec leur estomac.

\- Si cela peut t'aider, je ne pense pas qu'avec mon estomac, _**répondit tranquillement Lena, prenant place à côté de Maggie, voyant se remplir son assiette à tel point qu'elle déborda presque,**_ je ne vais jamais manger tout ça, _**ajouta-t-elle en voyant la pile qui penchait dangereusement du côté droit.**_

\- Crois-moi, s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris en sortant avec Alex, c'est qu'il vaut mieux en prendre trop que pas assez, parce que quand Kara va se lever, elle va manger comme dix, sans prendre un seul gramme, ce qui est vraiment vexant d'ailleurs…

 _ **Haussant les épaules, Lena accepta la bouteille de sirop d'érable que lui tendait la plus âgée des deux sœurs Danvers avec un petit sourire de remerciement.**_

\- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je l'ai maudite _ **, soupira Alex, tout en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de ses pancakes**_ , en plus elle prenait toute la nourriture quand elle est arrivée ici… Je pense que c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je n'aimais pas l'avoir ici au départ… Mais finalement c'est vraiment très difficile de ne pas l'aimer, elle est géniale, la meilleure sœur que je pouvais un jour rêver d'avoir… Mais bien sûr ça reste entre nous, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un choppe la grosse tête, _**s'empressa d'ajouter la brunette avec léger clin d'œil, faisant rire doucement Lena.**_

 _ **Elle se sentait bien à ce moment précis, loin de toute l'agitation de la ville, loin de toutes ses accusations contre elle parce qu'elle avait le malheur de porter le nom de Luthor…**_

\- Est-ce que ça sent les Pancakes _**? S'enquit une voix encore à moitié endormit, tandis que la personne la plus adorable du monde, selon Lena, entrait dans la pièce, emmitouflée dans une couverture, n'ayant même pas prit la peine de mettre ses lunettes.**_

\- Affirmatif, _**répondit Maggie, tout en regardant la jeune femme se diriger en mode radar jusqu'à Lena, se laissant tomber sur la chaise vide à côté de la sienne, avant de prendre le plat de Pancakes, en attrapant un afin de mordre dedans, sans même prendre le temps de le recouvrir de quoi que ce soit.**_

\- Bonjour Kara, _**lança avec amusement Lena, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver son amie encore plus adorable à cet instant précis.**_

\- B'jour L'na, _**répondit-elle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, avec un morceau de pancakes, ou devrait-elle dire le pancakes entier, qu'elle**_ avait en bouche, sans même prendre la peine de lever le regard dans sa direction.

\- Quelqu'un a faim se matin ? _**Tenta une nouvelle fois d'engager la conversation la chef d'entreprise qui essayait de retenir un rire, sous le regard tout aussi amusé d'Alex et Maggie.**_

\- T'jours…

\- Kara chérie, tu pourrais avoir au moins la décence de prendre une assiette, je pensais t'avoir élevée mieux que ça !

 _ **Eliza Danvers venait d'entrer la pièce, tenant entre ses mains un plateau remplit de boisson pour le petit déjeuner, assez pour un régiment au complet selon Lena.**_

 _ **Mais après avoir eu un petit aperçu de se que pouvait manger son amie, la jeune femme était sûre que le plateau allait à peine tenir pour eux.**_

\- Bonjour Lena, tout c'est bien passé ? Vous avez bien dormit ?

\- Très bien merci Mrs Danv… Eliza, _**se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant le regard noir de la Mère Adoptive de Kara.**_

\- Kara n'a pas trop ronflé ? _**Ajouta Alex cette fois-ci, faisant grogner sa sœur, qui lui tira une langue pleine de morceaux de Pancakes**_ , argh tu es dégoûtante, personne ne t'a donc apprit à manger la bouche fermée ?

\- Les filles, on se calme, sinon je vous punie comme quand vous étiez enfant.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait c'est Alex qui…

\- Je ne veux rien entendre !

 _ **Se mettant à bouder, comme une enfant, Kara se sentit rougir en sentant une paire de lèvre se poser sur sa joue.**_

 _ **Lena n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, son amie était tellement mignonne, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende forcément compte, ce qui l'a rendait encore plus spéciale.**_

\- Arrête de bouder Kara, tu vas avoir des rides.

 _ **Le visage prit encore une nouvelle teinte de couleur rouge, un peu plus foncée, quand elle s'était rendue compte du tutoiement maintenant employé par la plus jeune des Luthor.**_

\- Arrête tout de suite ça Lena, elle va littéralement finir s'étouffer avec un Pancakes si tu continues… Ou alors mourir de rougissement, si c'est bien entendu possible, _ **continua-t-elle tout en gardant sur son visage, l'expression la plus sérieuse qu'elle avait en stock, celle là même qu'elle utilisait quotidiennement au DEO.**_

 _ **Rougissant à son tour en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Lena se mit à espérer que les capes d'invisibilités existent réellement et qu'elle puisse s'en servir d'une maintenant…**_

\- Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai…

\- Relaxe Lena, Alex te taquine… Certes d'une façon bien à elle, mais elle te taquine.

\- Je pensais que…, _**murmura avec confusion Lena.**_

 _ **Elle avait passé bien trop de temps avec des personnes qui lui parlaient avec le même ton, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait échoué, qu'elle n'était pas assez bien.**_

 _ **Habituellement, elle n'y faisait plus vraiment attention, mais là elle n'avait pas son masque en place, elle n'essayait pas de jouer à la parfaite Lena Luthor, elle était tout simplement Lena.**_

\- Ok les filles, tout le monde va se calmer, Kara, j'ai encore des Pancakes à la cuisine si ça t'intéresse, Alex il faut que tu ailles me chercher des carottes à l'épicerie, tu seras gentille de te dépêcher, sinon le repas ne sera jamais prêt pour ce soir.

 _ **Quittant la table avec rapidité, Kara prit la direction de la cuisine, non sans avoir posé une main délicate sur l'épaule de Lena, la pressant doucement comme pour lui montrer son soutien.**_

 _ **Alex elle entraina Maggie à l'étage afin de s'habiller, laissant la chef d'entreprise seule avec la Mère adoptive de son amie.**_

\- Tout va bien Lena ?

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Vous pouvez mentir aux autres, mais j'ai bien vu votre changement d'expression quand Alex vous a accusé avec son humour, pas très drôle on en conviendra, de vouloir, d'une certaine manière, tuer Kara.

\- Je vous assure que…

\- Lena, vous avez le droit de ne pas être bien avec les blagues de ma fille, vous avez le droit de ne pas prendre cela à la rigolade et vous avez le droit de montrer vos faiblesses ici, personne ne vous jugera pour ça, surtout pas ici.

\- Je ne voudrai pas provoquer une dispute la veille de Noël, vous avez déjà été bien assez gentille de m'accepter ici, je… Ca va aller, vraiment, j'ai juste été prise par surprise, ça ne se reproduira plus…

 _ **Vulnérable…**_

 _ **Elle était en train de devenir vulnérable…**_

 _ **Et elle ne pouvait pas l'être…**_

 _ **Elle avait cessé de l'être il y a des années…**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Comme je l'ai annoncé hier sur ma page Facebook, voici le prochain chapitre de Christmas Spirit.**_

 _ **Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le publier, mais j'avais besoin d'un petit break du monde des fanfictions.**_

 _ **Il fait 4 pages words, donc il est plus long que le précédent.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **LL/KD**_

\- Lena ? _**C'était la voix de Kara qui venait de retentir, revenant de la cuisine en tenant entre ses mains le plat de Pancakes**_ , que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien Kara, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas rien… Tu pleures.

 _ **La journaliste avait atteint la table à une vitesse quasi inhumaine, posant le plat sur la table, avant de se diriger vers Lena, posant délicatement une main sur sa joue pour essuyer les perles d'eau salée qui y glissaient, sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte.**_

\- Oh…

\- Qui a-t-il Lena ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Eliza !

\- Je n'y suis pour rien ! _**Se défendit la Mère de famille.**_

\- Alors pourquoi est-elle en train de pleurer ?

 _ **Jamais Eliza n'avait vu Kara s'inquiéter autant pour quelqu'un, Lena Luthor était spéciale pour sa fille adoptive, même si elle ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte.**_

\- Ce n'est vraiment rien…

\- Lena…

\- C'est idiot…

\- Ce n'est jamais idiot quand ça te rend triste et que ça te fait pleurer, _**rétorqua Kara.**_

\- J'ai…

\- La blague de ta sœur n'est pas passée comme une blague auprès de Lena, ce qui est compréhensible.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Oh… Je vais parler à Alex ! Tout de suite !

\- Non ! _**S'exclama alors Lena, lui attrapant le poignet avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de partir**_ , ne fais pas ça, vraiment ça n'en vaut pas le peine, je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec ta sœur à cause de moi.

 _ **Le ton de Lena était ferme et n'appelait à aucune discussion, même si la plus jeune des sœurs Danvers avait entendu une légère faille dans sa voix à la fin de sa phrase.**_

\- Très bien, _**soupira Kara, se laissant retomber au pied de Lena**_ , mais alors tu n'échapperas pas à ça !

 _ **Avant même que la chef d'entreprise n'ai eu le temps de demander ce qu'était le "Ca", la jeune femme était déjà prise dans une étreinte d'ours, qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à retourner, plongeant son visage dans les cheveux doux de son amie, essayant de stopper les sanglots qui se formait dans sa gorge.**_

 _ **Elle n'avait pas été étreinte comme ça depuis très longtemps, Lex avait sans aucun doute été le dernier.**_

\- Tu n'es pas responsable des actions de ton frère… Tu es ta propre personne… Tu es quelqu'un de bien… L'une des meilleures personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées…, _**lui soufflait doucement la Kryptonienne, tout en traçant de légers cercles sur le dos de Lena, essayant de la calmer.**_

\- Je suis ridicule, _**réussit-elle à bredouiller, sans quitter un seul instant le creux du cou de Kara.**_

\- Tu n'es pas ridicule, tu es un être humain, tu as le droit d'avoir des émotions et ceux qui te diraient le contraire seraient des imbéciles.

\- C'est juste que…, _**Lena inspira avant de continuer, essayant de rassembler ses idées pour tout expliquer**_ , depuis que Lex est devenu complètement fou, mon monde c'est écroulé, j'ai puisé en moi la force de ne pas m'effondrer quand on m'accusait de tous ses crimes horribles… Qu'on pensait que j'étais comme mon frère… Et je continue à montrer un visage impassible quand quelqu'un me dit que je suis comme lui… Mais être autour de toi… Je baisse mes barrières et c'est agréable, parce que je peux être un peu moi-même… Alors entendre Alex me dire que je pourrai te tuer, même sur le ton de la plaisanterie… J'ai craqué et c'est stupide…

\- Ce n'est pas stupide, tu n'es pas stupide et je suis heureuse que tu te sentes assez à l'aise autour de moi pour être… Pour être toi-même… Et je vais parler à Alex, pour qu'elle arrête de faire des blagues stupides comme ça.

\- Ne…

\- J'y tiens et crois-moi, elle va faire un effort.

 _ **Le ton déterminé que venait de prendre Kara la fit sourire, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, il y avait en lui quelque chose de très… Supergirl… Serait-il possible que… ?**_

 _ **Se détachant de son amie, Lena essaya de ne pas montrer son trouble, tout en regardant le visage de Kara, se concentrant sur son regard, laissant un petit sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres.**_

\- Ok vous deux, prenez une chambre ! _**S'exclama Alex, faisant se reculer sa sœur, qui se prit la chaise derrière elle, avant de se retourner, afin de lui lancer un regard noir.**_

\- C'est si gentiment proposé que c'est ce que nous allons faire, _**rétorqua alors la chef d'entreprise en se levant rapidement, surprenant l'Agent du DEO qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, tandis que Maggie et Eliza se retenaient de rire**_ , tu viens Kara ?

 _ **Souriant en coin, la Kryptonienne attrapa la main que lui tendait Lena, avant**_ _**de la suivre dans les escaliers, non sans tirer la langue à sa sœur.**_

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça… Oh mon Dieu… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit à ta sœur que…

\- Oh oui tu l'as dit… Et j'aurai aimé avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser sa réaction.

 _ **Fermant les yeux, Kara essaya de mémoriser pour toujours la tête de sa sœur, éclatant de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tombant sur le lit se trouvant à côté d'elle, ne tenant plus debout, rapidement suivit par Lena, ne réussissant à s'arrêter que quand leurs côtes leurs firent mal.**_

\- Kara ? _**Retentit finalement la voix de la chef d'entreprise, rompant le silence.**_

\- Hmmm ?

\- Si je te pose une question, une vraie question, est-ce que tu promets de ne pas mal le prendre ? De ne pas avoir peur ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai peur ?

\- Parce que je suis une Luthor…

\- Lena, tu sais très bien que ton nom de famille n'a jamais rien voulu dire pour moi…

\- Alors tu promets ?

\- Bien sûre.

\- Est-ce que tu es Supergirl ?

 _ **Ouvrant les yeux, afin de regarder Lena, Kara rencontra une paire d'yeux bleus-verts interrogateur.**_

\- Pourquoi est-ce que…

\- Sans tes lunettes, c'est assez évident.

 _ **Portant la main à sa tête, Kara repéra en effet rapidement, qu'elle avait oublié de mettre ses lunettes en se levant.**_

 _ **Elle n'avait pas réellement l'habitude de devoir faire attention à ce détail quand elle était ici.**_

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas obligé d'en parler, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise… Je n'aurai surement pas dû poser la question en premier lieu… Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je le comprendrais parfaitement… On ne se connait pas vraiment, tu n'as pas à me faire confiance sur une chose aussi importante…

\- Ce n'est pas ça… J'ai confiance en toi… Je réfléchissais même à t'en parler depuis quelques temps… Mais à chaque fois je me disais que tu n'avais pas besoin que je te rajoute un poids en plus sur tes épaules… Savoir qui je suis inclus son lot de problèmes et je ne voulais pas…

\- Je comprends, _**répondit simplement Lena, faisant soupirer Kara de soulagement, elle ne voulait pas que son amie soit en colère contre elle, ou se sente mise de côté,**_ mais je suis contente de savoir… Cela explique beaucoup de chose… Y compris le côté extrêmement protecteur de ta sœur…

\- Elle n'a pas encore compris que j'étais la personne indestructible, _**s'amusa la Kryptonienne, faisant sourire doucement Lena.**_

\- Tu n'es pas si indestructible que ça… Je sais ce que la Kryptonite est capable de te faire… Alors essaye tout de même d'être prudente…

 _ **Kara eu envie de lui demander comment elle savait pour la roche verte, mais la réponse était évidente, Lex…**_

\- J'ai détruit tous les fichiers que Lex avait sur le sujet, tu n'as rien à craindre de cela, à part lui, je suis la seule à y avoir eu accès.

\- Je te fais confiance, _**répéta Kara, pour la deuxième fois, ne quittant pas du regard la femme à ses côtés, espérant que ses yeux étaient assez expressifs pour transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait.**_

\- Et je te remercie de me faire confiance, ça veut dire bien plus que tu ne peux le croire.

 _ **Un doux sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la Kryptonienne, tandis qu'elle levait la main pour prendre celle de Lena dans la sienne, la serrant doucement, ne voulant pas briser ce moment en parlant inutilement.**_

 _ **Mais tout moment parfait à une fin et c'est le grincement des marches que l'on montent qui firent sursauter Kara, qui se releva doucement, sans lâcher la main de la plus jeune des**_ _**Luthor, ne voulant pas initier la fin de ce moment entre elles, la fin de ce contact, aussi petit soit-il.**_

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Quelqu'un est en train de monter les escaliers.

\- Oh… Je n'avais pas… Bien sûr, Super Audition, n'est-ce pas ?

 _ **Un simple hochement de tête fut sa réponse, tandis que l'on toquait à la**_ _**porte.**_

\- Kara ? Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr.

 _ **La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Eliza, une moue inquiète sur le visage.**_

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je venais juste m'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux… Et m'excuser encore pour la mauvaise blague de ma fille.

\- C'est vraiment adorable à vous Eliza, mais je pense que j'ai été vengé d'une certaine manière, _**sourit avec amusement Lena, revoyant parfaitement la tête d'Alex quand elle avait mentionné monter dans la chambre avec Kara.**_

\- Eliza, promet moi que nous ne lui laisserons jamais oublier ça, _**lui répondit Kara.**_

\- Jamais ! _**Lui promit avec ferveur Eliza Danvers, un léger clin d'œil prenant place sur son visage, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, laissant Lena et Kara à nouveau seules…**_

 _ **LL/KD**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **Comme toujours j'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui me suivent sur ma page Facebook le savent déjà, le prochain chapitre de la fiction n'est pour le moment pas fini, mais je vais faire mon maximum pour ne pas trop trainer.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **Mel Benaim Myles.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Comme je l'avais promis sur ma page, voici le prochain Chapitre.**_

 _ **Il est plutôt court, comme vous pourrez-vous en rendre compte, mais je trouvais que c'était l'endroit parfait pour le couper.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera normalement plus long !**_

 _ **En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Kara flottait à mi-hauteur dans la cuisine, essayant d'attraper tout ce qui pouvait se trouver à porter de bras, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa Mère Adoptive et celui amusé de Maggie et Lena.**_

\- Kara Zor-El Danvers ! Si tu ne laisses pas cette tablette de chocolat je te promets que je te prive de tarte ce soir !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai faim ! _**Tenta de se défendre la Kryptonienne, toute penaude, en reposant la tablette**_ _**de chocolat sur la table.**_

\- Tu as tout le temps faim ! _**Cru bon de répondre Maggie**_ , sérieusement, tu es un véritable gouffre sur pattes.

 _ **La moue triste que fit la jeune femme, eu raison de la volonté de Lena, qui s'approcha de la Super Héroïne, lui attrapant sa main afin de l'attirer à elle, ses pieds revenant sur le sol, avant de la serrer contre elle dans une étreinte d'ourse.**_

\- Quand on sera de retour à National City, je te promets de t'acheter toutes les tablettes de chocolat que je pourrais trouver.

\- Vrai ?

\- Affirmatif !

 _ **Le cri de joie que poussa Kara, fit rappliquer Alex, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.**_

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Yep, Lena vient juste de trouver ou le cœur de Kara se trouve, _**sourit Eliza, en voyant sa fille cadette serrer Lena plus fort contre elle.**_

\- Dans son estomac, _**cru bon d'ajouter Maggie, tandis que la plus jeune des Luthor tentait de calmer son rougissement intempestif.**_

\- Oh, je vois, que lui as-tu promis ?

\- Du chocolat, Lena m'a promis beaucoup de chocolat, autant que j'en voudrais, _**chantonna la jeune journaliste.**_

\- Rassure moi, la fortune des Luthor est très grande n'est-ce pas ?

\- Plutôt oui, je dirige l'une des entreprises les plus rentables existantes.

\- Tant mieux, parce que tu as vraiment intérêt d'être Milliardaire pour calmer l'appétit de ma petite sœur.

 _ **La remarque fit se calmer Kara, qui sans quitter le giron des bras de Lena, tira la langue en direction de sa sœur, sous le regard amusé de tout le monde.**_

\- Et si on se remettait au travail ? _**Les rappela à l'ordre Eliza**_ , Alex le sapin ne va pas se finir tout seul, Kara va l'aider, ça t'évitera de manger tout ce qui te passe à porter de main.

\- Et tu arrêteras de distraire Lena des petits légumes qu'elle est censé surveiller, _**cru bon de rajouter Maggie, faisant rougir Lena et Kara, tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient.**_

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, _**marmonna Kara, recevant un sourire éclatant en retour, la faisant soupirer.**_

 _ **Elle était vraiment heureuse de ne pas avoir laissé Lena seule pour Noël, mais si sa famille pouvait arrêter de l'embarrasser, elle leur en serait vraiment reconnaissante.**_

 _ **Malheureusement, ça ne semblait pas être à l'ordre du jour, puisqu'Alex la tira par le bras en direction de la sortie de la cuisine, tout en lui disant que ça allait aller, elle reverrait sa petite copine avant de s'être rendu compte qu'elle l'avait quittée.**_

\- Je te hais…, _**grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.**_

\- Mais non, tu m'aimes ! Enormément ! D'ailleurs je suis sûr que tu m'aimeras encore plus quand tu verras ce que j'ai installé dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, _**soupira plaintivement la Kryptonienne, retenant un soupire en levant la tête.**_

 _ **Le salon était plein de gui…**_

 _ **Et quand elle disait plein, c'était vraiment plein de gui, il n'y avait pas moyen de l'éviter.**_

\- Comme ça, tu pourras l'embrasser quand tu le voudras…

\- Alex…

\- Je te promets que…

\- Alex…

\- Ca sera super mignon, vous serez super mignonne et…

\- Alex !

 _ **Kara venait d'élever la voix, comme elle le faisait rarement, le silence s'installant dans la pièce.**_

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! _**Laissa-t-elle juste échapper, avant de quitter la maison, ne prenant même pas la peine de mettre une veste, elle n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin, elle avait juste besoin de calme pour faire retomber sa colère…**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré qu'il soit si petit.**_

 _ **Comme toujours, je vous rappelle que vous pouvez suivre l'avancement du Chapitre sur ma page Facebook, afin de savoir quand je vais publier la prochaine fois.**_

 _ **On se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour ! Chose promise, chose dû, voici le prochain chapitre de Christmas Spirit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier pour tous les commentaires que vous laissez sur cette fiction, c'est super motivant à continuer à écrire.**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas faire une longue intro, je vais juste vous laisser lire, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **LL/KD**_

 _ **Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que Kara marchait.**_

 _ **Elle avait fini par atteindre la petite plage qui se trouvait à quelques encablures de la Maison des Danvers, laissant le bruit des vagues la calmer.**_

 _ **Les yeux fermés, elle flottait à une cinquantaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol, comme si elle était en train de méditer.**_

 _ **C'est comme cela que la trouva Eliza, elle-même emmitouflée dans un gros manteau, afin de se protéger du froid et du vent marin.**_

\- Kara, _**murmura-t-elle, afin de ne pas lui faire peur, sachant parfaitement qu'elle l'entendrait très bien même comme ça.**_

 _ **Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent, bien plus détendus que quand elle avait quitté la maison.**_

\- Eliza ?

\- Lena voulait venir te chercher, tout comme Alex, mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais que nous ayons une petite discussion, juste toi et moi, sans oreilles indiscrètes pour nous écouter et sans personne pour nous interrompre.

\- J'aimerai juste qu'Alex arrête…, _**souffla Kara.**_

\- Habituellement tu ne prends pas ses blagues aussi à cœur, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci c'est différent ?

\- Parce que… Parce que c'est Lena…, _**avoua-t-elle, sentant un léger poids quitter ses épaules.**_

\- Alex n'a donc pas tout à fait tort hein ?

\- Elle… Elle me plait, beaucoup, mais je ne sais même pas si c'est réciproque… Elle est Lena Luthor, elle pourrait avoir qui elle veut, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait de moi, Kara Danvers, simple journaliste… Je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir ce qu'elle mérite.

\- Kara, tu vas dire que je dis ça parce que tu es ma fille, mais tu es exceptionnelle, tu vois toujours le bien en chacun, tu fais toujours tout pour que les personnes autour de toi se sentent en confiance, se sentent aimée et Lena le ressent… Je vois comment elle te regarde, elle te regarde comme Maggie regarde Alex, comme Jeremiah avait l'habitude de me regarder… Elle t'aime Kara, elle t'aime bien plus que comme une simple amie et il n'y a que vous pour ne pas vous en rendre compte.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- J'en suis sûre, maintenant que dirais-tu de rentrer à la maison, parce que je ne suis pas Kryptonienne et que je suis en train de me transformer en bonhomme de neige.

 _ **Remarquant finalement que sa Mère adoptive était réellement en train de congeler sur place, Kara se laissa délicatement retomber au sol, avant de passer son bras autour de celui d'Eliza, la laissant la reconduire à la maison, là où les attendaient Maggie, Alex et Lena…**_

 _ **Lena qui lui sauta presque dessus une fois qu'elle eut**_ _**passé l'encadrement de la porte, une couverture entre les mains.**_

\- Tu as besoin de te réchauffer, sinon tu vas mourir de froid…

\- Lena…

\- Je ne plaisante pas, tu es tout bonnement inconsciente de sortir avec un temps pareil sans manteau…

\- Lena…

\- Si Eliza ne t'avait pas retrouvé tu serais gelée…

\- Lena… Je ne peux pas avoir froid…, _**fini par réussir à dire la Kryptonienne, recevant un simple "oh" en retour pendant que les joues de la jeune femme se teintaient de rouge**_ , mais c'est vraiment très gentille à toi de t'inquiéter pour moi, _**s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter, resserrant les pants de la couverture autour d'elle, les bras de Lena ayant regagnés leur place le long de son corps.**_

 _ **Un léger sourire fut la seule réponse qu'elle réussit à obtenir, tandis que les yeux verts regardaient partout autour d'elle pour ne pas la regarder.**_

\- Lena…

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… C'est de ma faute, si je n'étais pas là, tu ne te serais pas disputée avec ta sœur… Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir…

 _ **Le ton triste avec lequel elle avait dit ça brisa le cœur de Kara.**_

 _ **Comment quelqu'un pouvait ressentir autant de douleur et continuer à avancer tous les jours, la tête haute tout en souriant, restait un mystère pour elle.**_

 _ **S'approchant de Lena, Kara laissa tomber sa couverture au sol, avant de l'attirer contre elle dans une étreinte, lui caressant délicatement les cheveux.**_

\- Tu n'es responsable de rien, je me serais très probablement disputée avec Alex à un moment ou à un autre, même si tu n'étais pas là… Et je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venue… Vraiment très contente… Je ne t'aurais pas demandé de venir si je n'avais pas voulu que tu sois avec nous.

\- Je sais très bien que tu m'as invité parce que tu as eu pitié de moi, mais c'est gentil à toi de faire croire que je suis là parce que j'étais voulue.

\- Lena Luthor, _**se fâcha doucement Kara**_ , si je dis que je t'ai invité parce que je voulais que tu sois là, c'est la vérité, tu es merveilleuse, qui ne voudrait pas t'avoir avec eux pour les fêtes ?

\- Ma famille peut-être ?

\- Ils sont des idiots, mais je pensais qu'on avait déjà établi ce point, _**rétorqua avec toujours autant de douceur la Kryptonienne, remettant une mèche de cheveux en place sur le visage de son amie.**_

 _ **Un léger rire sortit d'entre les lèvres de la plus jeune des Luthor, son cœur se mettant à battre plus vite au geste de Kara.**_

 _ **La jeune femme était exceptionnelle, avec elle, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire semblant, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude toutes ses années.**_

 _ **Avec elle, elle pouvait être elle-même et c'était réellement rafraichissant, cela la changeait beaucoup et lui faisait le plus grand bien.**_

\- Merci…

\- Pourquoi ? _**S'enquit Kara, fronçant les sourcils dans l'incompréhension, lui donnant un air de chiot qui ne fit que faire sourire Lena d'avantage.**_

\- Pour être toi, _**répondit simplement la jeune femme, recevant un autre câlin en retour, se laissant aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante…**_

 _ **LL/KD**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **On se retrouve pour le prochain très vite.**_

 _ **Si jamais vous voulez suivre mon avancement ou si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur ma page Facebook : "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction".**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Comme je l'ai promis sur mon point du Samedi sur ma page Facebook, voici le Chapitre 8 !**_

 _ **Il est assez court, mais comme je fonctionne par scénette ici, c'était le bon endroit pour le finir.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Le repas n'était toujours pas prêt et Kara n'en pouvait plus d'attendre seule dans le salon.**_

 _ **Elle avait été punie de cuisine et ce, malgré sa promesse de ne rien manger de ce qui lui passerait sous la main et son regard de chiot battu, Eliza avait tenu bon.**_

 _ **En plus elle ne pouvait même pas passer son temps avec Lena, parce que cette dernière devait s'occuper de la cuisson de la dinde…**_

 _ **Poussant un nouveau soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, Kara se décida à utiliser un peu sa vision à Rayon X.**_

 _ **Si elle ne pouvait pas être avec la chef d'entreprise, alors peut-être pouvait-elle l'observer de loin, cela serait toujours une bonne occupation, meilleure que celle actuelle qui**_ _**consistait à se plaindre, ça c'était certain.**_

 _ **Se redressant pour être en position assise, Kara enleva ses lunettes, utilisant juste assez de puissance pour voir à travers le mur, repérant rapidement la jolie chef d'entreprise.**_

 _ **Elle était baissée, en train d'arroser la dinde de sauce, son décolleté plongeant montrant juste assez de matière pour la faire partir dans des songes impliquant bien moins de vêtement.**_

 _ **Soupirant une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci de frustration, la Kryptonienne continua à observer la plus jeune des Luthor, se mordant la lèvre inférieur.**_

\- Cela devrait être interdit d'être aussi parfaite…, _**ne put elle s'empêcher de murmurer, se sentant rougir sous l'aveu.**_

 _ **Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'elle le pensait, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle**_ _**se permettait de le dire à haute voix.**_

 _ **La regardant se relever et s'adosser au comptoir une fois que la dinde fut à nouveau dans le four, tout en souriant doucement en direction de Maggie, Kara sentit sa bouche s'assécher.**_

 _ **Est-ce que ses lèvres avaient toujours cette teinte cerise ou est-ce que…**_

 _ **Elle avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter d'utiliser sa vision à Rayon X, avant qu'elle ne**_ _**dérive trop loin, se fustigea-t-elle en se laissant retomber en position couchée sur le canapé…**_

 _ **Sa Mère Adoptive était dans cette cuisine, tout comme ça sœur, elle devait véritablement apprendre à contrôler ses pulsions…**_

\- Hey, _**retentit la voix douce de Lena, tandis qu'elle se penchait au-dessus de Kara,**_ _**un sourire lumineux sur ses lèvres.**_

\- Hey, _**réussit à souffler la Kryptonienne, espérant que son visage n'avait pas pris une teinte pivoine.**_

\- Tu me fais une petite place ? Ta sœur a pris le relais pour la dinde, elle a dit que j'avais le droit de me reposer un peu.

 _ **Sans se décaler d'un centimètre, Kara ouvrit simplement ses bras, laissant le soin à Lena de comprendre le message, si elle le voulait.**_

 _ **Sa discussion avec Eliza lui avait fait le plus grand bien et elle avait véritablement envie de voir si la plus jeune des Luthor l'aimait comme sa Mère Adoptive semblait le penser, si elle avait une chance.**_

 _ **Souriant toujours avec douceur, Lena fit rapidement le tour du canapé, avant de grimper dessus, s'installant confortablement dans les bras de Kara, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son cœur.**_

\- Je vais faire une petite sieste, tu me réveilles quand il sera l'heure ? _**Demanda Lena, sentant ses yeux se fermer d'eux même.**_

 _ **Elle était confortablement installée et les émotions de ce début de journée avec eu raison de son énergie.**_

 _ **Si elle voulait rester éveillée ce soir, elle avait véritablement besoin de se reposer.**_

\- Bien sûre, tu peux dormir Lena, je veille sur toi, _**ajouta-t-elle, se mettant à caresser doucement les cheveux corbeaux de la plus jeune des Luthor, qui soupira de bien être, se sentant protégée comme elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà été.**_

 _ **La respiration de Lena n'avait pas mis longtemps à se stabiliser, une fois que ses yeux se furent fermés, elle devait être vraiment très fatiguée pour s'endormir aussi vite.**_

 _ **Kara continua à caresser les cheveux de soie de son amie, tout en se mettant à chantonner une chanson que sa Mère et sa Tante Astra lui chantaient souvent sur Krypton.**_

 _ **Une berceuse qui eut son petit effet, puisqu'elle se sentit tomber à son tour dans les affres du sommeil, ses rêves remplis d'yeux verts, de sourire lumineux et de cheveux noir corbeau…**_

 _ **C'est dans cette position que Maggie les trouva une heure plus tard, quand elle voulut se rendre aux toilettes.**_

 _ **Attrapant sa petite amie et la Mère de cette dernière par le bras, elles sourirent toutes les trois en voyant Kara et Lena aussi apaisées.**_

 _ **Alex en profita même pour attraper son téléphone, souhaitant à tout prix immortaliser ce moment, rejoignant quelques autres photos qu'elle avait déjà prises des deux jeunes femmes depuis la veille.**_

 _ **Peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait leur offrir un album photo avec celles-ci…**_

 _ **C'était terriblement niait, elle s'en rendait compte, totalement pas elle, mais être avec Maggie la transformait jour après jour, pour le pire et le meilleur.**_

 _ **Maintenant, elle espérait simplement que sa petite sœur pourrait elle aussi avoir cette chance et si c'était avec une Luthor, soit, elle ferait avec…**_ __

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**_

 _ **On se retrouve le plus rapidement possible pour le prochain Chapitre.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Je sais que j'avais promis de publier avant de partir pour Bordeaux, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, alors je vous publie le chapitre maintenant.**_

 _ **Il est plus long que généralement donc j'espère que ça suffira pour me faire pardonner de mon retard.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Habillée d'un pull vert émeraude en col en "V" et d'un jean slim de couleur noir, Lena**_ __ _ **tentait de fixer ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué, sous le regard de Kara, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.**_

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

\- Sûre, je fais ça presque tous les jours dans ma chambre, il n'y a pas de raison que je n'y arrive pas aujourd'hui.

\- Tu aurais pu les laisser lâcher tu sais, j'aime beaucoup quand ils sont sur tes épaules.

\- Vraiment ? _**S'enquit-t-elle en se retournant pour regarder Kara.**_

\- Bien sûre, ça fait ressortir tes yeux, ils sont encore plus verts si cela est possible.

 _ **Un fin sourire**_ _**prit place sur les lèvres de Lena, avant qu'elle ne stop la confection de sa coiffure, afin de laisser tomber ses cheveux en vague sur ses épaules, provoquant un petit cri de joie de la part de la Kryptonienne.**_

\- Tu es magnifique.

 _ **Le regard incertain qu'elle reçut en retour la fit soupirer, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la chef d'entreprise, la faisant se retourner dans sa direction.**_

\- Je le pense vraiment. Tu es magnifique Lena Luthor.

\- Tu es bien trop gentille avec moi, mais merci Kara, je l'apprécie vraiment.

\- Hey, je ne sais pas mentir, tu le sais bien. Alors si je dis que tu es jolie, tu peux me croire, je ne dis pas ça comme ça. Je le pense vraiment.

 _ **Un petit sourire presque timide prit place sur les lèvres de Lena.**_

 _ **Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des compliments comme ça.**_

 _ **Elle entendait bien sûr souvent les hommes dans des dîner d'affaires parler de sa beauté, mais ce n'était jamais gratuit, tout compliment avait un prix.**_

 _ **Ce qui n'était pas le cas des compliments de Kara, la jeune femme les donnait gratuitement, ne voulant que faire plaisir à son amie, l'honnêteté se faisant ressentir dans chacun de ses mots.**_

\- Merci Kara.

\- De rien ! Maintenant, que dirais-tu de descendre ? Je commence vraiment à avoir faim et j'ai plus que hâte de pouvoir manger ce que toi, Alex, Maggie et Eliza, avez préparé cet après-midi !

\- Très bien Supergirl ! Allons tenter de remplir cet estomac qui semble être un puit sans fond.

\- Hey ! Mon estomac n'est pas un puit sans fond !

\- Tu es sûre de cela ? _**S'enquit Lena, arquant son sourcil, faisant soupirer la Kryptonienne.**_

\- Bon… Peut-être un petit peu, mais j'ai besoin de beaucoup de calorie pour que mes pouvoirs fonctionnent.

\- Pourtant tu ne les as pas utilisés aujourd'hui…

\- J'ai plus ou moins volé quand j'étais sur la plage..., _**avoua Kara.**_

\- C'est dangereux ! Quelqu'un aurait pu te voir ! _**S'exclama Lena, regardant son amie avec une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage, la Kryptonienne laissant une moue désolée apparaitre sur ses lèvres, la faisant apparaitre comme le chiot qu'elle était.**_

\- Je suis désolée, je n'y ai pas pensé…

\- Je le sais bien Kara… Je suis désolée de m'énerver… C'est juste que je tiens beaucoup à toi et je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner si quelqu'un te faisais du mal sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher.

\- Hey ! Tu sais que je suis le Super Héros ici n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu as beau être le Super Héros, pour moi tu resteras toujours la gentille et douce Kara Danvers, celle qui voit le bien en toute personne, même celles qui ne devraient pas le mériter. Alors c'est mon devoir de te protéger.

\- J'ai déjà Alex pour ça.

\- Mais Alex n'est pas toujours là… Et je suis celle qui a une entreprise de plusieurs millions de dollars et deux doctorats en physique et en mécanique. Je suis la plus à même de t'aider sur des améliorations de ton costume par exemple.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit…

\- Kara… Je veux t'aider. Je veux être là pour toi comme tu es là pour moi. C'est à ça que servent les amies…

 _ **"Amies"…**_

 _ **Un mot qu'aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne trouvai juste, mais qu'aucune d'elles ne décida de le commenter.**_

 _ **Un jour peut-être, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour avoir cette discussion.**_

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée par ma faute.

\- Crois-moi, tu n'es jamais celle à cause de qui je suis blessée, tu es plutôt la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours en vie. Sans toi, Lex et ma Mère auraient déjà réussis à en finir avec ma vie.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail.

\- Et je fais le miens…

\- On n'arrivera pas à se mettre d'accord n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il y a très peu de chance en effet, je suis plutôt du genre têtue.

\- J'avais cru le remarquer.

 _ **Au même moment, le ventre de Kara décida de se manifester, faisant comprendre aux deux jeunes qu'il était temps de descendre afin d'aller manger.**_

 _ **Attrapant la main de Lena dans la sienne, avant de la tirer à sa suite, prête à aller dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table.**_

\- Stop ! Stop ! Stop Little Danvers ! _**S'exclama Maggie, apparaissant entre elle et la table sur laquelle reposait toutes les victuailles.**_

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai promis à Alex et Eliza que tu ne t'approcherais pas de cette table tant qu'elles ne seraient pas descendues et je tiens à tenir ma promesse, donc tu recules et tu ne me rends pas la vie difficile, merci.

\- Mais Maggie j'ai si faim… Ca fait quatre heures que je n'ai rien mangé, laisse-moi prendre un morceau de pain ou quelque chose pour patienter.

\- Désolée Little Danvers, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, maintenant éloigne toi de cette table, pour mon bien et pour le tiens aussi.

\- Maggie…

 _ **Décidant de venir à la rescousse de la Détective, Lena serra un peu plus la main de Kara, afin de la faire regarder dans son sens, lui souriant avec douceur.**_

\- Et si nous allions nous asseoir sur le canapé ? Je suis sûr qu'Eliza et Alex n'en ont plus pour très longtemps…

\- Mais…

\- Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? J'aimerai vraiment beaucoup attendre que tout le monde soit là pour manger, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un véritable repas de Noël…

 _ **Lena savait qu'elle était un peu dramatique à ce moment précis, mais elle savait que la Kryptonienne n'était pas du genre à renoncer à de la nourriture, alors elle avait intérêt d'être extrêmement persuasive.**_

\- Très bien, allons-nous asseoir sur le canapé.

 _ **Le sourire que lui lança la chef d'entreprise en retour sembla être le meilleur cadeau de remerciement que pouvait obtenir Kara, puisque sa moue triste de ne pas pouvoir manger fut remplacée par l'un de ses sourires éclatant qui éclairait tout son visage et la faisait ressembler à la personnification du soleil.**_

 _ **Se laissant tomber sur le canapé, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair attira son amie aux cheveux noir corbeau dans ses bras, la laissant se caler contre sa poitrine, ses deux bras encerclant rapidement sa taille, tout cela sous le regard amusé de Maggie.**_

 _ **C'est dans cette position exacte, Kara ayant juste libéré l'une de ses mains pour jouer avec une mèche de cheveux légèrement bouclés de Lena, qu'Alex et Eliza les trouvèrent quand elles descendirent de l'étage, la journaliste ne faisant même pas un seul mouvement, semblant être totalement hypnotisée par les cheveux qu'elle faisait tourner autour de ses doigts.**_

\- Ok, j'ai besoin de savoir quel genre de magie tu utilises Lena… Pourquoi ma sœur n'est-elle pas en train de se battre avec ma petite amie pour pouvoir manger tout ce qui se trouve sur cette table ?

\- Je lui ai demandé gentiment d'attendre, elle a été ravie de la faire. Ta sœur est une grande fille, elle sait parfaitement attendre.

\- Kara n'attends jamais !

\- Kara est ici avec vous dans la pièce et elle n'aime pas vraiment parler d'elle à la troisième personne… Elle n'aime pas non plus qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

\- Pardon Kara, je suis désolée, _**souffla Lena se retournant pour poser un baiser sur la joue de son amie en guise de demande d'excuse.**_

\- Je suppose que je peux t'excuser… Mais est-ce que l'on peut aller manger maintenant ?

 _ **Un léger rire sortit d'entre les lèvres de la chef d'entreprise, tandis qu'elle se levait de là où elle se trouvait, tendant une main à son amie, qui s'empressa de l'attraper pour se remettre debout, ne la lâchant pas tandis qu'elle tirait Lena jusqu'à la table, sous le regard incrédule de toute la famille de Kara.**_

\- Juste pour que tu le saches Alex, elle n'était pas du tout d'accord pour ne pas toucher à la table, jusqu'à ce que Little Luthor ici présent lui fasse sa plus belle tête de chiot triste. Tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était assez drôle.

\- Hey ! Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, ça commence à devenir un brin agaçant.

\- Pardon Little Danvers, mais Little Luthor m'a complètement sciée.

\- Et moi donc, je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour. Ma petite sœur qui arrive à obéir à quelqu'un à propos de ne pas toucher à de la nourriture. Tu ne m'aurais jamais écoutée moi.

\- C'est parce que tu es méchante avec moi, Lena elle, elle est gentille, elle ne se moque pas de moi tout le temps.

\- Que veux-tu Alex. Je suis une sainte, tout le monde le sait, _**rétorqua avec amusement Lena, provoquant un léger rire de la part de toutes les personnes présentes, sauf la dîtes Alex, n'arrivant pas à croire que sa soeur arrivait à être "contrôlé" sur un sujet aussi important que la nourriture par quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle.**_

 _ **Le pire dans tout ça était que les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient même pas ensemble, étant totalement inconsciente de leur attrait l'une pour l'autre.**_

\- Est-ce que l'on peut manger maintenant ? _**Demanda Kara, faisant sortir sa soeur de ses pensées jalouses, pour se concentrer sur sa petite soeur qui attendait de pouvoir mettre un bon coup de fourchette dans sa part de dinde.**_

\- Bien sûre Kara, nous pouvons manger, _**lui sourit doucement Alex, s'installant à côté de Maggie, tandis que la Kryptonienne commençait à manger avec appétit sous le regard amusé de toute la table.**_

 _ **Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Lena se sentait bien, ici, entourée de la famille de Kara…**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que le Chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **On se retrouve le plus vite possible pour le prochain Chapitre !**_

 _ **Si je n'écris pas des choses en plus dans le suivant que je suis supposé, parce que j'ai une liste de ce que je veux mettre dans mes chapitres à chaque fois, mais je ne la suit pas tout le temps, il devrait être plus court que celui-ci et donc écrit plus rapidement, mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai du mal à me contenter d'écrire ce que j'ai prévu, donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le publier.**_

 _ **En tout cas, si vous voulez suivre mon avancement, je vous invite encore et toujours à venir voir ma page "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction".**_

 _ **A part quand je ne suis pas chez moi, je publie quasiment tous les samedis une mise-à-jour qui vous permet de savoir à où j'en suis dans mes chapitres.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Voici le Chapitre 10 de cette fiction, le dernier Chapitre du 24 Décembre avant de passer enfin au 25 Décembre, la journée où nos deux héroïnes vont (enfin) s'embrasser.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Kara ne semble pas réussir à dormir…**_

 _ **C'est tout du moins à la conclusion à laquelle est arrivée Lena en l'entendant se retourner pour au moins la vingtième fois dans son lit, la faisant soupirer.**_

 _ **Le bruit du matelas gonflable ne l'aidait pas à se détendre et elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à dormir tant que Kara ne serait pas détendue.**_

\- Kara ?

\- Oh… Pardon… Je t'empêche de dormir hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dis-moi juste ce qui ne va pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? _**Souffla la chef d'entreprise, descendant de son lit pour se glisser à côté de sa meilleure amie sur le matelas gonflable, essayant de ne pas lui tomber dessus dans l'obscurité.**_

\- Tout change… Et je ne suis pas bien avec le changement…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Habituellement, ma sœur et moi passons notre nuit à parler et à réfléchir à ce que nous pourrions avoir comme cadeaux. C'est une tradition que nous avons commencé quand je suis arrivée sur Terre…

\- Mais elle est avec Maggie maintenant, _**réalisa Lena, sentant son cœur se briser à la réalisation.**_

 _ **Bien sûre, d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre Alex était encore en pleine phase de lune de miel avec sa petite amie et elle passait donc bien moins de temps avec sa petite sœur, sans que cela soit voulu de sa part.**_

 _ **Elle ne se rendait surement pas compte du faites qu'elle avait tendance à la délaisser sur des choses comme celle-ci, des traditions.**_

\- Ouai…

\- Faisons cela alors, Miss Danvers, que comptez-vous recevoir comme cadeau demain ? _**La taquina doucement Lena, se servant de son bras pour soutenir sa tête, se couchant aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, essayant de regarder correctement dans sa direction, malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était plongée.**_

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aimerai recevoir… Quand je suis arrivée ici, la première année j'ai demandé à ce qu'il y ait la paix dans le Monde, pour que mon cousin accepte de passer un peu de temps avec moi. Si plus personne ne se battait ou ne commettait de crime, il n'aurait plus aucune excuse, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas arrivé.

\- Je crains que cela soit impossible effectivement. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour commencer une nouvelle guerre, malgré tous les vœux du monde.

\- Et j'ai compris également que même s'il n'y avait plus de guerre, il ne prendrait pas la peine de venir me voir. J'aurai dû arriver sur Terre la première tu sais, le protéger et l'élever, mais la trajectoire de mon vaisseau a été déviée et j'ai atterrit dans ce que l'on appelle la "Zone Fantômes", un lieu où le temps ne passe pas. Le temps que j'arrive sur Terre, Kal était déjà grand et il n'avait pas le temps de prendre soin de moi, ou plutôt il ne le voulait pas. Parfois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu, de ne pas avoir cherché à rester avec moi… J'ai l'impression d'être égoïste quand cela arrive…

\- Tu n'es pas égoïste Kara, tu as parfaitement le droit de ressentir de la colère. Il est censé être ta famille, ton sang et il t'a laissé, sans même prendre la peine de venir s'assurer que tu étais bien au moins une fois par an.

\- Je suppose qu'il était occupé…

\- Occupé ou non, il aurait pu trouver un peu de temps pour venir te voir. Je suis la plupart du temps overbooké, mais je me débrouillerais toujours pour trouver un moment pour te voir, tu comptes énormément pour moi et je ne me verrais pas faire passer une réunion ou un appel téléphonique avec un fournisseur avant toi. Donc tu as le droit d'être pleinement en colère après lui, tu en as parfaitement le droit même s'il est la dernière famille biologique qu'il te reste.

\- Merci de ne pas me juger pour ça…

\- Je ne te jugerai jamais pour avoir des sentiments, c'est parfaitement humain… Enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

 _ **Un léger rire sortit d'entre les lèvres de la Kryptonienne, tandis qu'elle se détendait, se sentant bien pour la première fois de la soirée.**_

 _ **Elle n'avait peut-être plus Alex pour lui tenir compagnie, mais elle se voyait parfaitement commencer une nouvelle tradition avec Lena à la place, si Lena était d'accord avec cela bien sûre, elle ne voulait pas commencer à faire des plans sur la comète et être déçue ensuite.**_

\- Pour mon premier Noël avec les Luthor, _**commença Lena, ses yeux se fermant, tandis qu'elle se remémorait son souvenir**_ , je voulais juste retrouver ma Maman… Lex m'avait dit que si je priais assez fort, Dieu exaucerait peut-être mon vœu, qu'il y avait déjà eu des miracles. Je l'ai cru bien sûre, sans savoir que tout cela n'était que des bêtises, j'avais cinq ans, alors si mon grand frère me disait que quelqu'un dans le ciel était capable de me ramener ma Maman, je devais le croire, c'était presque une obligation… Mais elle n'est jamais revenue, alors j'ai fini par arrêter de faire des vœux… J'ai même arrêté d'espérer avoir quelque chose pour Noël… Noël n'était pas une fête familiale chez les Luthor, c'était juste un nouveau moyen de montrer que nous étions une grande famille unie.

\- Je suis désolée que ta famille ait été comme ça Lena… Je te promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui nous fêterons toutes les fêtes de Noël ensemble, en famille.

 _ **Lena savait que Kara ne pouvait pas lui promettre réellement une telle chose, pourtant le simple faites d'entendre les mots "en famille", suffit à la faire sourire, sentant son cœur battre un peu plus vite à la simple pensé que Kara pensait à elle comme faisant partie de sa famille.**_

 _ **Kara Zor-El, la personne la plus belle et gentille de la planète voulait d'elle dans sa famille.**_

\- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas une famille conventionnelle, mais c'est ma famille. Je l'ai trouvé toute seule, comme une grande. Elle est cassée, elle est petite, mais elle est solide. Oui, très solide.

\- Est-ce que tu viens sérieusement de modifier une réplique de Lilo et Stich maintenant ? _**S'enquit Lena, essayant de ne pas laisser le rire s'entendre dans sa voix.**_

\- Tu connais Lilo & Stich ?! _**S'exclama presque avec surprise Kara, faisant doucement rire Lena.**_

\- Est-ce que tu me prends pour une inculte Miss Danvers ?

\- Que… Non… Bien sûre que non ! Tu es la personne la plus brillante que je connaisse, jamais je ne pourrais penser un seul instant que tu es une inculte, c'est juste que je ne te voyais pas comme le type de personne qui a regardé des Disney, surtout pas ceux qui ne sont pas encore des classiques.

\- Je l'ai regardé avec Lex, avant qu'il ne commence à devenir anti-extraterrestre, c'est rapidement devenu l'un de mes films préférés.

\- Moi aussi, _**souffla Kara**_ , je me rapportais beaucoup à Stitch, parce que j'étais l'Alien qui arrivait dans une famille Humaine et qui devait s'habituer à vivre en essayant d'être la plus normale possible. Et c'était dure au début, ça l'est toujours parfois. Mais je n'échangerais ma famille d'adoption et celle que j'ai choisi au fil des années pour rien au monde.

\- J'avais tendance à m'identifier à Lilo, parce que Lex était la seule personne dans la famille qui faisait un peu attention à moi et à ce que j'aimais. Nous étions une famille à nous tout seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il disjoncte et tue tous ses gens, ne leur laissant aucune chance.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir changer le cours de l'histoire, te permettre d'avoir toujours ton frère avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si Alex tournait mal, je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'en relever, mais tu es si forte Lena, c'est ce que j'admire chez toi.

\- Je ne suis pas si admirable que ça, c'est en voyant ce qu'il était devenu que je me suis promise de toujours tout faire pour faire le bien… Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que le crâne rasé m'irait si bien que ça.

 _ **Un léger rire sortit d'entre les lèvres de Kara, la laissant bien plus détendue qu'elle ne l'était au départ, se laissant penser pour la première fois que ce n'était pas si grave si Alex ne pouvait plus passer autant de temps avec elle qu'avant, puisque cela lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec Lena.**_

\- Je suis sûre que tu serais magnifique, même sans cheveux, _**répondit dans un murmura Kara, faisant rougir la jeune femme à ses côtés, ne sachant pas réellement comment prendre tous les compliments que lui donnait la Kryptonienne, elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à ça.**_

\- Tu es bien trop flatteuse pour ton propre bien Kara Zor El.

\- Ce n'est pas de la flatterie quand c'est la vérité Miss Luthor, _**rétorqua Kara, tandis que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer d'eux-mêmes.**_

\- Nous devrions dormir, je pense qu'il serait dommage que tu n'arrives pas à te lever pour ouvrir tes cadeaux demain.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil, je pourrais continuer à parler comme ça toute la nuit…

 _ **Attrapant une mèche de cheveux de Kara qui se trouvait devant son œil gauche, Lena la replaçant derrière son oreille.**_

\- Dors Kara, je reste là, je ne bouge pas.

 _ **Et en effet, Lena ne bougea pas, se couchant aux côtés de Kara, attrapant sa main dans son sommeil…**_

 _ **C'est dans cette position qu'Alex les trouva, quand elle se décida à venir vérifier sur sa petite sœur, se demandant comment tout se passait pour son premier Noël à Midvale sans elle à ses côtés.**_

 _ **Sortant son téléphone, Alex prit une photo de Kara et Lena, seulement éclairée par la lumière du couloir, lui donnant un côté intimiste.**_

 _ **Les regardant quelques secondes de plus, Alex fit ensuite demi-tour, regagnant sa propre chambre où l'attendait Maggie, afin de reprendre sa nuit là où elle l'avait laissée…**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Et voilà pour ce dernier Chapitre qui clôture la journée du 24 Décembre !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !**_

 _ **Moi je vais de ce pas écrire le prochain Chapitre.**_

 _ **Il va être plutôt long si on prend en compte tout ce que je dois mettre dedans.**_

 _ **Sur mon cahier en A5 où je mets toutes mes idées il tient sur deux pages et demi, contre même pas une page d'idée pour celui-ci, donc je vous laisse imaginer combien de page il va me falloir pour l'écrire.**_

 _ **En tout cas, je vais faire mon maximum pour ne pas le laisser trop trainer.**_

 _ **Vous pouvez bien sûr suivre l'avancement du Chapitre comme toujours, sur ma page "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction" !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous allez tomber sur ce Chapitre.**_

 _ **Je suis fière de vous dire qu'il est enfin fini d'être écrit.**_

 _ **J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je suis dessus, mais je voulais vraiment qu'il soit parfait !**_

 _ **En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira vraiment, parce que j'ai beaucoup bossé dessus.**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas faire un immense texte de début de chapitre, je vais simplement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture à tous !**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Toujours à moitié endormie, Lena se laissait trainer dans les escaliers par une Kara, elle, totalement réveillée et prête à fêter Noël comme il se doit.**_

 _ **Laissant sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de la Kryptonienne, la jeune chef d'entreprise avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait se rendormir à tout moment, il suffisait juste que Kara arrête de bouger et elle pourrait glisser dans le sommeil à…**_

\- Lena regarde tous ses cadeaux ! _**S'exclama la jeune journaliste, faisant sursauter la jeune femme aux cheveux noir, tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre à la chamade sous le coup de la surprise, ne s'attendant pas à entendre une voix aussi forte à côté de son oreille.**_

\- Super…, _**marmonna la jeune femme, ne réussissant pas à retenir un énorme bâillement sous le regard amusé d'Alex et de Maggie, les deux jeunes femmes étant déjà bien réveillée de leur côté et en profitait donc pour regarder la Kryptonienne et la Chef d'Entreprise qui ne semblait tenir debout que parce que la première était là pour la maintenir droite.**_

\- Kara… Ne me dit pas que tu as réveillée Lena juste pour ouvrir tes cadeaux ! _**Retentit alors la voix d'Eliza, faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois la dîtes Lena qui avait commencé à se rendormir sur l'épaule de Kara, ne réussissant pas à émerger, sentant ses batteries totalement à plat, comme elles ne l'avaient pas été depuis longtemps.**_

 _ **L'idée de ne pas avoir dormit plus de trois heures cette nuit y était sans aucun doute pour beaucoup, mais Lena n'aurait voulu échanger cette nuit à parler avec Kara pour rien au monde.**_

\- Mais c'est Noël… Les cadeaux…

\- Noël ou pas elle mérite de pouvoir dormir un peu, maintenant laisse-moi m'occuper de Lena, je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de café…

 _ **Sentant un nouveau bras se passer autour de sa taille, Lena se laissa entrainer par Eliza, encore endormie, jusqu'à la cuisine où elle fut assise devant une grande tasse de café.**_

\- Bois ça et laisse la caféine faire effet. D'ici une petite dizaine de minutes tu devrais te sentir un peu plus réveillée.

 _ **Un gémissement fut la seule réponse que réussit à obtenir Eliza de la jeune femme aux cheveux noir devant elle, faisant sourire la mère de famille qui était heureuse de voir que Lena était assez détendu pour agir ainsi autour d'elle et autour du reste de sa famille.**_

 _ **Lilian Luthor n'avait très certainement pas été une bonne Mère, mais la jeune chef d'entreprise avait réussi à devenir tout de même une très gentille jeune femme qu'Eliza serait heureuse d'accueillir dans sa famille, si Kara se décidait enfin à faire un mouvement.**_

 _ **Parce qu'Eliza était sûre d'une chose, Lena ne serait jamais celle qui ferait quoi que ce soit, elle avait bien trop à perdre, pas comme Kara.**_

 _ **Kara qui venait d'entrer timidement dans la cuisine, ne sachant pas si elle était la bienvenue, trouvant sa meilleure amie, les yeux toujours fermés en train de boire sa tasse de café comme si c'était la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie.**_

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée comme ça… Je suppose que j'étais juste impatiente d'ouvrir mes cadeaux. Mais si tu veux aller te recoucher tu peux, je peux attendre encore une heure ou deux avant de les ouvrir. Tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée et je suis la responsable de ton manque de sommeil, alors c'est à moi de prendre sur moi… Je sais qu'Alex et Maggie vont se moquer de moi parce que tu arrives à me faire faire des choses que personne ici ne peut jamais me faire faire, mais tu es importante pour moi Lena, très importante même et je ne veux rien d'autre que ton bien être…

\- Kara, _**marmonna dans un bâillement Lena**_ , je n'ai compris qu'un mot sur deux de ce que tu viens de me dire, tu parles trop vite pour mon cerveau actuel… Mais ça va, je vais aller bien, j'ai juste besoin d'une perfusion de caféine…

\- Une perfusion de caféine ? Ça existe ça ? Parce que si c'est le cas je vais voler de ce pas pour t'en chercher une et tu vas être sur pied en moins de deux, tu vas voir…

 _ **Un léger rire sortit d'entre les lèvres de Lena à la question de sa meilleure amie, tandis qu'elle essayait de boire son café, faisant froncer les sourcils du Super Héro.**_

\- C'est une blague Kara. Et non, on ne peut pas véritablement faire une perfusion de caféine, ça n'existe pas.

\- Oh…

\- Mais c'est adorable de vouloir voler pour m'en chercher une malgré tout. C'est le geste qui compte.

 _ **La phrase de Lena fit revenir le sourire à Kara, qui ne put s'empêcher de se détendre légèrement, abandonnant sa posture de chiot triste.**_

\- Une autre tasse de café Lena ? _**Demanda Eliza, la cafetière en main, la chef d'entreprise s'empressant d'acquiescer avec un peu trop de ferveur, faisant rire la Mère de famille.**_

\- Est-ce que tu vas être bientôt prête pour ouvrir les cadeaux ? _**Demanda innocemment Kara, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur corbeau, tandis qu'Eliza ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire un peu plus.**_

\- Tu m'épuises vraiment Kara Danvers !

\- Oh…

\- Mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi dans ma vie maintenant, alors je suis prête à prendre toute la fatigue avec bravoure.

 _ **Secouant la tête devant les deux jeunes femmes qui échangeaient des yeux en cœur devant elle, Eliza décida de les laisser seules, retrouvant sa fille aînée et sa petite amie.**_

\- Elles arrivent ?

\- Elles vont arriver. Dès qu'elles auront fini de se perdre dans les yeux l'une de l'autre.

 _ **Un ricanement sortit d'entre les lèvres de Maggie et Alex, consciente que les deux jeunes femmes dans la cuisine avaient beau être extrêmement intelligente, elles n'étaient pas capable de voir ce qui se trouvait devant elles.**_

\- Je paris qu'elles s'embrasseront avant la fin de la journée, _**lança alors Maggie, tandis qu'Alex levait les yeux au ciel.**_

\- Hein, hein, elles sont tellement handicapées des sentiments que je pense qu'il leur faudra encore au moins quelques semaines avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne vais pas parier sur la vie amoureuse de Kara, mais si je devais être du côté de l'une de vous deux, je serais plus avec Maggie. Je pense que ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure avant que l'une d'elle se mette à faire un mouvement. De toute façon je ne les laisserais pas repartir d'ici sans qu'elles ne soient ensemble.

\- Tu espères réussir à tenir Lena Luthor loin de L Corp ? J'ai déjà été stupéfaite de savoir qu'elle avait pris quelques jours de congés loin de sa société.

\- Kara pourrait lui faire faire n'importe quoi, _**répondit Maggie**_ , sérieusement je pense que si elle demandait à Little Luthor de sauter d'une falaise elle le ferait sans même y penser une seule seconde et inversement pour Kara.

\- Je pense que tu es un peu trop dramatique, _**rétorqua Alex.**_

\- Et moi je pense que tu n'as pas pris la mesure des sentiments des deux l'une pour l'autre.

\- Et encore une fois je serais du côté de Maggie. Alex, ma chérie, je t'aime mais si tu as mis presque trente ans pour te rendre compte que tu avais des sentiments pour une femme. Et tu serais encore en train de te demander pourquoi toutes tes relations n'ont pas fonctionnées si tu n'avais pas rencontré Maggie.

\- Et là encore, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle se soit rendu compte très vite qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi. J'ai rarement rencontrée quelqu'un qui soit si profondément dans le placard… Et bien si on oublie ta sœur bien entendu.

\- Sauf que Kara sait qu'elle a des sentiments pour Lena, elle ne sait juste pas comment les exprimer. Donc ce n'est encore pas tout à fait pareil…

 _ **Les trois femmes dans la pièce n'eurent pas le temps de terminer leur conversation, puisque des bruits de pas se firent entendre, avant que Kara et Lena, se tenant pas la main, n'entre dans la pièce, la chef de la direction de L Corp semblant bien plus réveillé que quand elle était descendu de la chambre.**_

\- C'est bon ! On peut ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant ! _**S'exclama Kara, conduisant Lena qu'elle ne comptait pas lâcher d'un pouce jusqu'au sapin.**_

 _ **Lena essayait de se dégager doucement de la poigne de sa meilleure amie, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire quoi que ce soit, piégée par la forcé Kryptonienne.**_

 _ **La jeune femme était certaine de ne pas avoir un seul cadeau, après tout elle n'en avait jamais eu, si ce n'était Lex qui se faisait un devoir de toujours lui apporter quelque chose, même une bricole, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fou et que la seule chose qu'il lui envoi soit des nouveaux tueurs chaque semaines pour tenter de l'éliminer.**_

\- Kara chérie. Et si tu lâchais Lena, je pense que tu auras besoin de tes deux mains pour ouvrir tes cadeaux. En plus la pauvre est secouée dans tous les sens.

\- Oups… Pardon !

 _ **Relâchant doucement le poignet de sa meilleure amie, Lena ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard reconnaissant à Eliza, avant d'aller s'installer sur une chaise de la table du salon, ne voulant pas se retrouver dans le chemin de l'ouverture des cadeaux.**_

 _ **Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé ici, la jeune femme aux cheveux corbeaux de sentait un peu mal à l'aise.**_

 _ **Décidant de ne pas se concentrer sur elle-même, mais plutôt sur la joie enfantine de Kara à cet instant, Lena ne put s'empêcher de retrouver son sourire en la voyant ouvrir un cadeau à son nom.**_

\- Eliza c'est tellement adorable ! Tu n'aurais pas dû !

 _ **C'était un pyjama bleu avec tout un tas de petit Golden Retriever dessiné dessus, faisant sourire avec amusement Lena.**_

 _ **Un pyjama Golden Retriever pour un véritable Golden Retriever vivant.**_

 _ **La tournée des cadeaux continua comme ça pendant un petit moment, toujours accompagné de tout un tas d'exclamation joyeuses de Kara, avant que la jeune femme ne s'approche de Lena, tenant timidement un paquet entre ses mains.**_

\- Tu… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est ton cadeau bien sûr ! _**Répondit Kara comme si la question que venait de lui poser la jeune femme aux cheveux noir était stupide.**_

\- Mon… Mon cadeau ?

\- Et bien oui !

\- Je… Je ne savais pas que tu…

 _ **Se levant rapidement, Lena s'empressa de remonter à l'étage sous le regard stupéfait de Kara, qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour que sa meilleure amie se mette à courir ainsi.**_

 _ **Elle avait juste voulu lui faire un cadeau et en même temps s'assurer qu'elle aurait toujours un moyen de la suivre si elle se faisait à nouveau enlever.**_

 _ **C'était un cadeau pour joindre l'utile à l'agréable en quelque sorte…**_

\- J'ai merdé ? Dites-moi que je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de mal ?! _**Bredouilla Kara, sentant ses yeux se remplir de larme sans qu'elle ne cherche même à les retenir.**_

\- Je ne pense pas que tu es fait quoi que…

 _ **Le bruit des pas se fit à nouveau entendre dans les escaliers, mais cette fois-ci bien plus proche.**_

\- Je suis désolée Lena, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal d'une quelconque fa…

 _ **Entrant dans la pièce, les bras pleins de cadeaux, Lena s'arrêta en entendant la phrase de Kara, comprenant que son départ avait été mal interprété.**_

\- Non ! Non, tout va bien ! Je vais bien ! Vraiment ! C'est juste que j'avais des cadeaux à donner moi aussi… Je ne savais juste pas si je devais être incluse dans tout cela… Je veux dire… C'est une fête familiale…

\- Aaaw Lena, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant. Et je continuerais à te le répéter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu le croies.

 _ **Des larmes semblaient être à deux doigts de tomber des yeux de Lena, tandis que Kara l'aidait à se débarrasser des paquets qu'elle avait dans ses bras.**_

\- Le plus petit est pour toi. Je l'ai fait faire spécialement pour toi…

 _ **S'empressant d'attraper la boite que lui montrait Lena, Kara la déballa rapidement, l'excitation la gagnant doucement.**_

 _ **A l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait un collier, collier sur lequel était écrit son prénom dans une très belle écriture.**_

\- C'est mon écriture. Je voulais qu'il soit vraiment personnalisé. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je sais que tu n'aurais pas aimé un cadeau trop extravaguant, alors j'ai dû revoir mes ambitions à la baisse… Il y a une puce électronique dedans, qui pourrait me permettre de te localiser si un jour tu as un problème. Je n'étais pas sûre à 100 % que tu étais Supergirl quand je l'ai fait faire… Alors bien sûr maintenant ça a un peu moins de sens… Mais je me dis que tu pourrais toujours te faire enlever en tant que Kara et cela pourrait être utile… Bien entendu je transférerais les coordonnés au DEO et même aux services de police de National City s'il le faut… Je n'ai absolument pas fait ça pour te surveiller tout le temps et…

 _ **Et Kara décida que c'était le moment pour lui faire arrêter son monologue, avant qu'elle ne parte en véritable crise de panique sous les yeux de sa famille.**_

 _ **Attirant Lena dans une étreinte, la Kryptonienne la serra avec autant de force qu'elle pouvait mettre dans le câlin.**_

\- Je l'adore ! Merci ! Et tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé à un cadeau comme ça, je pense que toi et moi sommes en quelque sorte reliées par la pensée. Tu devrais l'ouvrir.

 _ **Attrapant timidement le cadeau que lui tendais Kara, Lena entreprit de l'ouvrir, tout en faisant attention de ne pas déchirer le papier, faisant pouffer la Kryptonienne.**_

\- Tu peux déchirer le papier tu sais.

\- C'est mon premier cadeau depuis longtemps. Je veux l'ouvrir convenablement, _**répondit Lena, sans faire attention aux regards qui s'attrapaient dans la pièce, et les envies de meurtre envers Lilian que Kara avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir.**_

\- Un… Bracelet ?

\- Oui. Il a un capteur, comme le collier. Si tu as un jour un souci, il me permettra de te retrouver beaucoup plus facilement. Il est incassable et il ne s'ouvre qu'avec ton empreinte digitale. J'ai eu un peu d'aide de Winn pour le faire, parce que je voulais quelque chose qui te ressemble, mais qui puisse me permettre de t'aider si tu as un souci. Bien sûr si le modèle ne te plait pas, je pourrais demander à Winn de le modifier.

\- Il est parfait Kara. Merci ! Je l'aime !

\- Vraiment ? _**Demanda la jeune journaliste, incertaine.**_

\- Oui, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, merci !

\- De rien, _**bredouilla la jeune femme, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, ses joues prenant une teinte légèrement plus foncée.**_

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me l'accrocher s'il te plait ? _**Demanda la chef d'entreprise, ses yeux verts brillant de joie mal contenue.**_

\- Bien sûr, il faut juste que tu le déverrouille par contre. Il n'a plus été ouvert depuis que Winn l'a programmé.

 _ **Acquiesçant, Lena s'empressa de déverrouiller le bracelet par elle-même, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le détailler tandis que Kara le lui accrochait avec douceur.**_

 _ **Il était beau, songeait-elle tout en le détaillant.**_

 _ **D'une couleur argenté, ressemblant grandement à de l'argent, la jeune femme aux cheveux corbeaux y trouve divers motifs dans lesquels étaient incrustés des pierres vertes pâles.**_

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ? _**Demanda Lena, croyant reconnaitre quelques symboles ressemblant à du Kryptonien.**_

\- Peut-être ?

\- Mais tu ne vas pas me dire ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être un jour.

 _ **Lena décida de ne pas pousser plus loin, se contentant de la réponse de sa meilleure amie, tout en ayant du mal à enlever son regard du bracelet devant elle.**_

 _ **Elle dû le faire rapidement cependant, quand Kara lui demanda si elle voulait bien l'aider à attacher son collier, ce que la jeune femme s'empressa d'accepter.**_

 _ **Attrapant la chaînette, Lena l'ouvrit avant de passer le collier doucement autour du cou de la jeune Kryptonienne, sentant la chair de poule se lever sur la peau douce de la brunette, tandis que la chef d'entreprise se mordait la lèvre, essayant de ne pas laisser ses doigts trainer plus longtemps que nécessaire sur la peau exposée, devant se rappeler qu'elles n'étaient pas seules dans la pièce, s'empressant de reculer avant de perdre le contrôle.**_

\- J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi Alex, _**lança finalement Lena, essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible de Kara dans le processus.**_

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'aurais pas dû, même si c'est vraiment gentil à toi. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, je suis désolée. Principalement parce que celle-ci n'a pas pris la peine de nous prévenir assez tôt pour que je puisse tenter d'y réfléchir.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu m'offres quelque chose. En faites, j'ai commencé à travailler sur un projet il y a quelques temps, après toute cette débâcle le jour du changement de nom de L Corp…

 _ **Tendant un paquet à Alex qui semblait assez lourd, mais en même temps très souple, la chef d'entreprise vit un froncement de sourcil s'installer sur le visage de l'agent du DEO, la faisant sourire avec un brin d'amusement.**_

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas dangereux… Enfin, une partie de ce cadeau pourrait l'être pour d'autres personnes, mais ouvres le, ça aura beaucoup plus de sens ensuite.

 _ **Acquiesçant aux mots de Lena, Alex ouvrit le paquet cadeau, dévoilant ce qui ressemblait à un gilet par balle, mais en beaucoup plus fin.**_

\- Je me suis inspirée du costume de Supergirl. J'ai remarqué que même si Kara se faisait tirer dessus il n'y avait jamais de trou dans son costume, alors j'ai décidé de développer un tissu qui permettrait de créer des gilets par balle, qui seraient plus souple pour être porté sous des vêtements le rendant invisible, mais qui serait également dure comme de l'acier et qui serait totalement capable de repousser les tirs d'une arme à feu. Il a été testé bien entendu, je ne t'aurais pas donné quelque chose qui pourrait te faire tuer.

 _ **Regardant le travail que Lena avait fait sur le gilet par balle, Alex ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sifflement appréciateur sortir de ses lèvres.**_

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de l'essayer, ça m'a l'air bien plus sympa que le vieux truc qui pèse une tonne que je suis obligée de porter tous les jours. Et cette boîte, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir.

 _ **Acquiesçant, Alex s'empressa d'ouvrir la boîte en métal, dévoilant une arme à feu qui semblait être bien plus perfectionnée que celles qu'elle utilisait habituellement.**_

\- Je sens que je vais t'aimer Little Luthor ! _**S'exclama la brunette, tirant un rire nerveux de Lena, tandis qu'elle se mettait à expliquer les fonctionnalités du pistolet.**_

\- Il est conçu avec un système qui ne permet qu'à la personne à qui il appartient de le déverrouiller. Comme ça, si quelqu'un te pique ton arme, il n'aura aucune chance de pouvoir tirer avec. Bien entendu il va falloir que tu viennes en laboratoire avec moi pour que je puisse le régler sur ton ADN, mais après ça elle sera ton arme la plus fidèle il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Ni le gilet, ni l'arme ne sont pour le moment commercialisée, je suis en train de faire une étude de marché afin de voir où elle serait la plus utile. J'ai rendez-vous avec le chef de la police de National City dans deux semaines pour connaitre ses besoins.

\- Je ne veux pas parler à la place de mon patron Little Luthor, mais je pense que ça va certainement l'intéresser, _**intervint Maggie, regardant le cadeau de sa petite amie avec intérêt, c'est assez impressionnant de voir ce que tu as pu faire pour réduire le poids de ce gilet.**_

\- Dans ce cas je pense que ton cadeau va très certainement t'intéresser Maggie, _**sourit avec amusement Lena, tendant un paquet cadeau à la jeune femme qui s'empressa de l'attraper, déchirant le papier cadeau pour dévoiler son propre set arme/gilet par balle.**_

\- Non ?!

\- Si. J'ai réfléchis et je me suis rappelé d'où toi et Alex vous étiez rencontrées et je me suis dit que c'était le genre de cadeau de couple qui vous ferait plaisir à toutes les deux.

\- Tu ne pouvais clairement pas te tromper sur quelque chose comme ça Little Luthor. C'est bon Little Danvers, tu peux nous l'amener à toutes les fêtes de Noël, on l'accepte avec plaisir.

\- Tu dis ça juste parce qu'elle apporte des cadeaux, _**répondit Kara tout en secouant la tête devant la réflexion de la petite amie de sa sœur.**_

\- Nop… Enfin, peut-être un peu, mais ce n'est pas que pour ça. Elle est bien plus sympa que je l'aurai cru au départ.

\- Merci… Je suppose ? _**Répondit Lena, ne sachant pas comment elle devait prendre le comme un compliment ou non.**_

\- C'est un compliment Little Luthor, c'est un compliment, _**cru bon de préciser Maggie, tout en ajoutant un clin d'œil à sa déclaration.**_

 _ **Rougissant légèrement, Lena décida de se concentrer sur le dernier cadeau qu'elle avait apporté.**_

\- Celui-ci est pour vous Eliza, _**sourit doucement Lena avec hésitation, espérant que la Mère adoptive de sa meilleure amie allait bien prendre le cadeau qu'elle avait prévu pour elle.**_

 _ **Prenant le petit paquet que lui tendait la jeune femme, Eliza déchira doucement le papier rouge, dévoilant une clé USB.**_

\- C'est toutes les recherches que Lex a pu faire sur Superman et sur les Kryptoniens en général. Ainsi que les recherches complémentaires que j'ai pu mener moi-même. Je sais que vous travaillé depuis des années sur un moyen de rendre la Kryptonite inutile sur les Kryptoniens et je pense que j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de limiter son effet au moins. Peut-être qu'à nous deux nous pourrions réussir à faire mieux que cela.

 _ **Le sourire qu'elle reçut de la part de la mère adoptive de sa meilleure amie lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait bien fait.**_

 _ **Elle avait beaucoup hésité sur le faites d'offrir cela à Eliza Danvers, principalement parce qu'elle était une Luthor et qu'elle avait peur que tout ce qu'elle faisait serait mal compris et serait mal reçu, mais elle avait finalement décidé de faire confiance à Kara et sa foi en elle.**_

\- C'est un très beau cadeau Lena, merci beaucoup.

\- Mon plaisir vraiment. Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne pourra jamais effacer ce que mon frère à fait, mais j'essaye vraiment avec tout ce que je peux de rendre la vie des autres, y compris celle des Super un peu meilleure. Et je sais que vous ferez un parfaite usage de cela.

\- Lena…, _**souffla Eliza, se rapprochant de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, prenant ses mains entre les siennes,**_ je sais que je vais certainement te dire quelque chose que peu de personne ont dû te dire dans ta vie, mais tu n'es pas responsable des actions de ta famille.

 _ **Les simples mots d'Eliza aidèrent grandement Lena, tandis qu'elle se mettait doucement à pleurer, non pas de tristesse, mais de joie, de savoir, qu'enfin, quelqu'un autre que sa meilleure amie n'agissait pas avec elle comme si elle était un monstre.**_

 _ **Laissant la plus âgée des Danvers l'attirer dans une étreinte, la jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres…**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Et voilà pour ce (long) chapitre !**_

 _ **Je pense que c'est le plus long qu'il n'y aura jamais pour cette fic.**_

 _ **Parce qu'honnêtement les autres chapitres seront bien plus courts.**_

 _ **Je profite aussi de cette fin de chapitre pour vous annoncer que j'ai prévu le baiser cette fois-ci, c'est bon !**_

 _ **Je ne veux pas vous spoiler exactement quand il va arriver, mais c'est dans l'un des trois prochains chapitres, donc ça sera vraiment pour bientôt !**_

 _ **En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre avec une review, je pense que j'en ai mérité une cette fois-ci avec la longueur de ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour un nouveau Chapitre !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
